


Prince of Death

by PottersoftheFuture



Series: Child of the Underworld [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Demigod Harry Potter, Ghosts, Good Petunia Evans Dursley, Hades is a Good Parent, Necromancer Harry Potter, Necromancy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-17 17:56:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 35,861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28853178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PottersoftheFuture/pseuds/PottersoftheFuture
Summary: Harry's father isn't James Potter, he isn't even human. Watch as Harry Potter, Son of Hades takes on the Wizarding World. Originally, posted of FF.net.
Relationships: Annabeth Chase (Percy Jackson) & Harry Potter, Fred Weasley & George Weasley, Harry Potter & Fred Weasley & George Weasley, Hermione Granger & Harry Potter, Luna Lovegood & Harry Potter, Neville Longbottom & Harry Potter
Series: Child of the Underworld [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2115786
Comments: 54
Kudos: 273





	1. A Sister's Plea

** Chapter One **

** A Sister's Plea **

It was a few days after Petunia Dursley nee Evans' young nephew had come into her life. A few days since Petunia had received the news about her sister's demise at the hands of the most feared Lord Voldemort. Petunia had known about the war in Lily’s world. Lily had spoken about it as a teenager; she had been scared as a Muggleborn that she would be targeted.

To Petunia it had seemed so distant and far away that Petunia thought that Lily might be overexaggerating the situation. And then they had grown up and moved out of their parents’ house, gotten married and had a child. And when their parents had died just over a year ago – their mother of cancer and their father of grief barely two months later. Petunia hadn't seen Lily since their father’s funeral – Petunia hadn’t even wanted her there.

Petunia had unable to bear the fact that her sister had got everything that Petunia hadn't, but she still cared for her younger and far more beautiful sister. And now to know she was dead, not just elsewhere. To know that Petunia could never mend the gulf between them and that was entirely her own fault was hard.

When young Harry had been sent to her Vernon had wanted to chuck him out onto the streets, into an orphanage, wherever he didn't care. But Petunia didn't, she wanted to make up for all that had passed between Lily and herself through this child. Soon as Petunia had seen Harry, she had somehow fallen in love with him. The young boy was as different from her Duddykins as day was from night but somehow Petunia didn't mind.

A few days ago, having a wizard in her house would have been hell for Petunia but now she hated the thought of being parted from him despite the scary vibe that the child gave off. The child had large eyes as green as Lily's and Petunia’s father's had been but unlike her sister and father Petunia's nephew's eyes had a scary quality to them as though he could see right through her. Petunia shivered and put that thought away not wanting to dwell on how not normal her newly orphaned nephew was. Maybe that was normal for a magical baby?

Petunia noticed that Harry's skin was deathly pale. This worried her quite a bit due to the fact that he had spent a night on the front step, but he didn't seem ill to her. He was a little cooler than normal yet didn't seem unhealthy or unhappy. Actually, he barely cried at all and far less than her Duddypoo did. Petunia worried that he was traumatised by his parents’ de-murders – how much had he seen, how much could a fifteen-month-old understand?

In contrast to Harry's skin her nephew's hair fell in thick black strands that he could only have inherited from his father because none of the Evans had dark hair. Lily and their mother had bright red hair that Petunia had always envied. Petunia looked more like her father with blonde curls, but she had her grandmother's pale blue eyes.

Petunia didn't know a lot about James Potter having not attended Lily's wedding because of her bitter hatred and jealously towards her only sister. And not wanting to subjugate herself to a wedding full of _freaks_. Her mother had been devastated that Petunia hadn’t gone, that things had deteriorated so much between Lily and Petunia. 

A fact that she seriously regretted now that Lily was dead. Why was it only when it was too late did Petunia truly see how wrong she was? Why hadn't she been a better sister? She had let bitterness and jealously and magic drive Lily away but blamed the magic and not herself. 

Looking at her nephew Petunia would be a better aunt than a sister she swore. Petunia looked down at the small child in her arms who was now asleep. She smiled at him and went up to his bedroom. Vernon had tried to convince her to let him sleep in a cupboard which she had shouted at him for that. It was the first argument Petunia could remember them ever having.

' _The cupboard?' Petunia demanded. 'A cupboard? How would you feel if it was our son?'_

' _Our sons not a freak,' Vernon had retorted._

Petunia had flinched at this hating how he was reminding him of her as a child and even a few years ago she would have said the same. How much had she hurt Lily with those same words? Of course, it was because she herself was hurt and she was lashing out, but she was the older sister she should have behaved better but she hadn't and now it was too late to repair the damage between the two of them.

Petunia had been envious of how Lily could be so special – so magical – whilst Petunia was quite simply plain Petunia? All of her family was beautiful and intelligent except her. Petunia had always felt like the ugly duckling in her family.

There was her mother large dark eyes and long red hair whose smile would light up the whole room. Marigold had a constant twinkle in her dark eyes and laughter lines around her eyes. Marigold however had the worse sense of humour that Petunia had ever known but thought that she was hilarious which caused her family to groan whenever she _tried_ to make a joke.

Then there was their father who was tall blonde and handsome with bright green eyes he'd inherited from an Irish grandfather somewhere. Henry Evans was serious and already had a book on hand. Lily had inherited more than her eyes from their father but her love of learning which Petunia was sure had she lived Petunia was sure would have put to good use in the Wizarding World whilst Petunia would have still loathed her very existence.

Then there was Lily with her curves, long legs, red hair and large bright emerald orbs. People in the neighbourhood had said that she could have been a film star or a model. Then Lily had gone off to a posh boarding school after apparently having earned a scholarship whilst Petunia was left behind to go to the local underfunded state school.

Then there was little Petunia who was built like a rake where Lily got all the looks Petunia had got nothing. She got her mother's pale skin which contrasted horribly with her father's pale hair. She had her grandmother's colourless grey eyes and tangles. She was as tall as her father and skinny as her petite mother.

Not even her brains would never make up for her looks because Lily was the intelligent one. Lily was the one that everyone loved and adored. Petunia had sometimes wondered if she had been adopted because she had never seemed to fit in but then Petunia had found out Lily was a witch and Lily had something about her to envy and hate.

' _I don't care, I never made it up to Lily, so I'll make it up to her son. We have two spare bedrooms,' Petunia said._

' _My sister-'began Vernon._

' _Fine give Harry the small room,' Petunia snapped._

' _I'm not going to waste money on him,' warned Vernon._

' _We can get things from second-hand things from Charity Shops for him as long as you treat him decently,' Petunia said. 'Or you'll sleep on the couch.'_

_ Vernon grunted, ‘fine, but he better not make a sound.’ _

Petunia laid Harry down on the second-hand cot that she had gotten from the Heart Foundation. It was a plain brown wood that Petunia had to set up herself and she used some of Dudley's old slightly ragged blankets. Dudley always had a lot of everything so he could easily spare a few things, but Vernon didn't like Harry using Dudley's good things so Petunia used slightly worn but still usable things for Harry.

Petunia looked at the small child nestled in a violet blanket that had once been blue until it was washed with Petunia's red dress in the past few days. Petunia had to chuck the dress out after that. It was the last time that she ever asked Vernon to do the washing.

Petunia shook her head at my husband's lack of skills. Petunia and Harry had left for one day to go to Lily and her husband's funeral leaving Vernon in charge of Dudley and house for one day, but Vernon couldn't even manage to do the washing. Petunia had not been happy with her husband after coming back.

Petunia's appearance at the funeral had caused more than a few shocked looks from Lily's old friends from the magical world. Obviously, Lily had spoken to her friends about her. Petunia knew that nothing good could have been said about her! And all of it would have been justified, but Lily was still her sister. She may not have been there in life but would at least say goodbye properly. 

Petunia had cried, and a kind but tired looking young man had smiled wanly at her and handed her a fresh handkerchief and Harry had cooed at him, obviously knowing him. Neither of them had said much as they shared their grief.

Petunia shook her head as she returned to present. She turned towards the door and was just about to leave the room downstairs to check on her Duddykins, when she felt a strange prickling on the back of her neck. Petunia turned to see her young nephew smiling in his sleep which was strange for Harry hadn't been sleeping well recently. The poor child had been screeching for his mother causing Vernon to get angry and Petunia to try and comfort the confused child who just wanted his mummy.

But tonight, he was not alone!

There was a familiar, ghostly presence beside him. Petunia honestly thought she was either having a heart attack or going mad before calming herself down and reminding herself that her nephew was a wizard and her sister a witch. Ghosts weren't that uncommon in her world from what little she remembered about Lily's conversations with her parents that Petunia had always pretended to storm out of the room for and listen to what Lily was saying from behind the closed door always incredibly interested but hiding it under a mask of hatred and disgust which Petunia didn't want to know how much it had hurt her only sister.

'Lily,' Petunia breathed.

'Hello, Tuney,' smiled the ghost.

She was almost exactly as Petunia remembered from their parents' funeral when Lily was heavily pregnant, and Dudley was only a few weeks old. It was only a little over a year ago. Lily's red hair splayed out but slightly faded with her own death.

Her face was ghostly pale and absent of the flush of excitement and _life_ that it had during life. Her green eyes had been dulled but still maintained the sparkle that Petunia remembered and missed. It was Lily but a Lily that was faded by death so wasn't the Lily that Petunia remembered.

Was she a ghost? If so, would she stay with her son? Vernon would never allow that to happen under his roof. How long would she be here? Petunia stared wide eyed at her younger ghost sister who she had never made up with.

'You're dead,' Petunia said stupidly.

'Yes,' Lily agreed softly.

'How are you here?' Petunia stared. ‘Are you a ghost?’

'Not exactly,’ Lily said softly. ‘A spirit pulled from the Underworld – Harry summoned me.’

Of all the things that Lily could have told her this was not one that she was expecting. Harry could summon ghosts. Was that possible? Obviously, it must be, but Lily had never shown that power in her life when she was a child, thank god.

Was this damned power a common power in the Wizarding World? Had Harry’s father been able to do the same? Petunia cursed herself once again for not getting to know her sister and her family better whilst she still could because now Petunia was in way over her head with this child who could apparently call the dead.

Could she stay? What would Vernon say? Could Petunia finally make up with her sister? How had Harry summoned his mother he wasn't even magically trained. Hell, he wasn't even out of nappies.

Petunia knew from Harry's cries that Petunia wasn't the only one who wished that Lily had not died but she hadn't expected _anything_ like this. Was this how ghosts normally came to be? Again, Petunia had no clue because she hadn't bothered to find out.

'How?' asked Petunia.

'He is not a normal child, Tuney,' Lily said softly, 'even for a wizard.'

'What do you mean?' asked Petunia.

'His father's one of the elder gods-'Lily's image flickered for a moment. 'I don't have long since I was only summoned, I do not remain in the land of the living. I'm only here as long as Harry wishes me here and has the strength to maintain this. But I need you to promise me to protect him. He has a lot of enemies.'

'You mean Voldemort?' asked Petunia frowning.

'Among others,' Lily's image was fading fast now. 'I don't have time just promise me if things get too hard, you'll take him to the camp.'

'What camp?' Petunia demanded.

But it was too late Lily Evans Potter was gone.

'I'm sorry,' Petunia whispered.

It may have been Petunia imagination, but she was sure that she heard a whispered, _'I know,'_ that sounded an awful lot like Lily.

She looked at Harry once again before she tore down the stairs. Petunia sunk down into her favourite seat with a warm mug of tea trying to calm the shaking in her hands. She tried to bring herself to terms with what had just happened in her nephew's room.

Truthfully, she couldn't. She had just lost Lily and now she had seen her in Harry's room. But what had she meant that Harry's father was a god? If James Potter was a god how could he be killed even if it was by a powerful wizard?

Unless Potter wasn't the father….

** X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X **

****

The next day she had the boys in a twin buggy that Petunia had bought after Harry had come to live with them. Thankfully since it was for Dudley too Vernon had _reluctantly_ allowed her money to buy a top of the range buggy for the boys. Vernon had no problem spending money on his son but not Petunia's nephew.

Vernon was still angry at her for causing gossip among the neighbour because not only had they adopted a child, but they had adopted a child of her sister. A sister that hadn't existed until Harry had come into their lives. Petunia hated the gossip but there wasn't anything she could do about it.

Dudley was screaming for sweets once again at the top of his voice. Honestly, Petunia wished that Vernon wouldn't spoil him as much as he did though it wasn't wholly her husband's fault. Petunia just couldn't bear to punish her son.

Maybe now that he had a cousin to share his mother's attention with, he would learn to appreciate things more. Still, he was just a baby there was plenty time to learn about sharing and caring in later life. She could afford to spoil him just now.

Harry was quiet but Petunia by now had realised that Harry had was a very quiet baby especially in comparison to Dudley who was a very loud baby. Petunia hadn't much time to realise that over the past few days considering everything was still settling down. Petunia wondered whether it was the fact that Harry had just lost his mother and father or his status as half god that was making him so silent.

She watched as people who looked their way would always shy away from looking too hard at Harry and continued on their way. It seemed she and Vernon weren't the only ones who had sense something _off_ about the child. Once again Petunia wondered where it had come from because it wasn't Lily who was adored by everyone.

She had felt the same way when she had first saw Harry. It was only when she saw Lily's eyes in her son's face that Petunia was able to push her way through the fear factor. Petunia wondered if this was the reason why Vernon didn't want him to stay and Dudley left Harry to his own devices when they were supposed to be playing together.

Petunia ended up in the town's library where she smiled at her friend Ruth who smiled and waved her in. Petunia was about to go into the main library when she returned to her friend. Petunia needed information on the eldest gods but didn't even know where to begin.

'Hey, can you direct me to a book on gods, Ruth, specifically the eldest gods?' asked Petunia.

Ruth's eyes shot into her blonde hair as though this was a strange request which Petunia supposed it was. Petunia had made friends with Ruth soon after moving to Surrey and in all that time Petunia had treated anything fantastical with a huge amount of disdain. That was something that the blonde woman had never understood about Petunia.

The reason of course was bitter jealousy but how could she tell her friends that without sounding completely insane. And now here she was with another child who was distinctly odd asking about gods. Odder even than Lily had been.

'Let's see,' Ruth said checking. 'Shelf 591 will give you information of myths but I'm not sure what the eldest gods would be,' Ruth said with a frown. 'Would that be the Celtic or Pagans or Greek or Roman. I'm not sure about other myths.'

'I'm not sure,' admitted Petunia frowning. 'Is it alright if I just take a look around?'

'Of course,' smiled Ruth. 'So, who's the kid?' she smiled then she got close and couldn't help but shudder.

Petunia frowned, 'my nephew, Harry, my sister's passed away.'

'Oh, I'm sorry,' Ruth said refusing to look at Harry.

Petunia walked off wondering what the hell was wrong with Harry that made people shy away from him like that. She pushed the boys along in front of her. Dudley was screeching now people were glaring at him making a point of steadfastly ignoring Harry.

Petunia tried shushing Dudley but as usual nothing worked with her fussy son. Petunia sighed and gave in to the demands of her son knowing it would come back to bit both her and Dudley in the behind later but unable to stand the glares of her fellow library goes. Petunia handed Dudley a lolly pop which promptly shut him up.

Harry was staring around with unfocussed eyes not looking at all upset with not having a sweet of his own which just made Petunia feel guiltier. Petunia reached the shelf and found just one book myths that she could find “The Mythology Book”. It wasn’t surprising that in Little Whinging’s small library that there was little interest in world myths. Petunia just hoped that it would have what she needed in it.

It contained Myths from all over the world which hopefully would help to narrow down Harry’s parentage. It had to be a Death deity of some kind but apart from that Petunia didn't know what myth it could possibly be. Petunia spent the day reading about Hades who had kidnapped and tricked his wife into marrying him. Osiris who had been tricked and deceived and been killed and then resurrected to become King of the Underworld.

Harry certainly didn’t look like he had Egyptian blood, but she supposed he would only be half. But could it be Hades? The thought made Petunia go cold. It certainly would explain his icy skin tone. How had Lily even managed to meet Hades, never mind have a son with him? Petunia didn't think that Hades was the ideal love interest given the legends on how he had got his wife. Or were there other gods that could be Harry's father, not included in this book?

And what about James Potter were they the same person or different? If different did James know? And what was Petunia to do with a child of the underworld who could summon the dead?


	2. Harry Starts School

** Chapter Two **

** Harry Starts School **

Harry James Potter and his cousin, Dudley Vernon Dursley, were just starting Saint Grogory's Primary School in Little Whinging, Surrey. Harry wasn't sure exactly what had happened to his parents. He knew it had something to do with green light and screams in his ears, but he couldn't remember exactly what had happened.

Aunt Petunia always got upset when he mentioned it and he didn't bother to ask Uncle Vernon what had happened because Uncle Vernon _hated_ him and his "no good" parents. It was no secret in their home that Harry had only been kept because Aunt Petunia wanted him. Uncle Vernon had told Harry enough times that had it been up to Uncle Vernon he would have been in the most horrible orphanage he could find.

Harry had always known there was something odd about him. Several things odd about him if truth be told. There was the fact that he could make objects float much to the envy of his fat cousin.

Aunt Petunia just told him not to do it when Uncle Vernon was around and asked Dudley not to say anything to Daddy. He got sweets for the trouble of keeping the secret. Harry had never been seduced by the offer of sweets and doubted he ever would be.

There was something else deep inside him that he didn't understand that told him things that he could never understand. Harry wished that someone would explain to him how he could do these things and see these things but not even his dead mother told him, and his mother told Harry everything. Harry just didn't understand how he could even talk to his dead mother.

'Dudley, Harry, hurry down for breakfast,' Aunt Petunia called from the kitchen.

Harry hopped out of bed. It was just lucky Harry was an early riser really. Harry pulled on his second-hand school uniform that had been bought in the school market by Aunt Petunia. Harry didn't mind too much at least it fit. Harry knew that if Uncle Vernon had his way, he'd have him wear Dudley's too big, worn things. Harry didn't understand why Uncle Vernon seemed to hate him so much. What had he ever done to him?

Harry pulled on the faded grey trousers and tied the laces, white shirt and faded green jumper with the school's badge on it. Harry thought that he looked very smart all in all when he looked in the bathroom mirror even if it was faded. Unlike Dudley's which was brand new.

Harry never got more than he needed because Uncle Vernon wouldn't fork out for a freak like him as Uncle Vernon like to say a lot to him when Aunt Petunia wasn't around. The few times when Uncle Vernon had called Harry a freak with Aunt Petunia around Aunt Petunia had got very cross at Uncle Vernon. Harry was glad that he had his Aunt because, otherwise life here would have been _hell_.

Harry decided it was time to wake his cousin up. If he didn't Dudley would never wake up at all. Harry knew that the two boys didn't particularly get on. Dudley always seemed nervous around him for some reason because Harry didn't know what he could have done to frighten the other boy or anyone else who was frightened of him which was a lot of him.

Uncle Vernon thought he had done something and got angry at him whilst Aunt Petunia just sighed and shook her head softly. Aunt Petunia didn't like the fights between the males in her family but only stepped in if it got too bad. Harry tried not to respond to Uncle Vernon and Dudley for Aunt Petunia's sake but Harry had always had a real problem with his anger, so he was rarely able to stop from shouting which made everything worse.

Dudley's room was far more cluttered than Harry's considering the bigger boy had too much stuff than would fit in his room. Harry only ever got Dudley's broken toys or the ones he didn't want anymore. He looked at the big bed so very unlike his second hand one and Dudley's bed was laden with the big plush pillows and quilt.

Harry pounced on the big blonde boy whose eyes widened as he saw his cousin on the bed gave a little scream and promptly fell off the bed. Harry laughed at his cousin's expression as he lay on the floor gasping for breath as though he had run a mile. Dudley like Uncle Vernon had health issues from their bad diets and lack of exercise whilst you couldn't get Harry to stop running around like a mad thing.

'Come on Dudders time for school,' grinned Harry excited for his first day at school. 'Wake up or we'll be late.'

Harry then promptly ran out of the room cackling to himself without giving his cousin time to answer probably with a punch. He was as usual the first to the table where Aunt Petunia gave him a bowl of her muesli. Dudley came down some time later grumbling and rubbing his back where he had fallen along with his father who was wearing his boring grey work suit.

Aunt Petunia immediately dished them out a full English breakfast. Harry knew that Uncle Vernon would never allow him to eat as much as they did. Not that Harry wanted to end up like Dudley, he shuddered at the thought, but a slice of bacon would be nice.

Sometimes like today Aunt Petunia managed to slip Harry a piece of bacon or sausage before Uncle Vernon came down or after Uncle Vernon left for work. Dudley always tried to steal it, but Harry fought dirty for it. Harry may have been a lot smaller than Dudley, but he was quick so usually he managed to beat Dudley before Dudley had even realised he had it.

Of course, he didn't fight in front of Aunt Petunia. Or at least Harry tried to hide the fact that he was fighting with his cousin from Aunt Petunia. Outside, on the other hand, was another story completely.

'So, Dudley starting school today,' Uncle Vernon said gruff with pride for his only son.

Uncle Vernon often ignored Harry when Aunt Petunia was around. He knew that Aunt Petunia would never let him say nasty things to Harry, so he just ignored his wife's nephew if he had to be there. Of course, when Aunt Petunia wasn't around, he would go do everything he could to belittle Harry.

Harry could tone it down with a lot of effort and trying his best to remember what his mum and Aunt had told him. Harry sometimes thought he was going mad, but he often had long conversations with his dead mother. Harry was well aware that James Potter was not his father, but mum had never told him who was just saying he would understand when he was older.

'Yes, Daddy,' grinned Dudley puffing out his fat chest proudly.

'That's my boy,' Uncle Vernon smiled at his son.

Soon Uncle Vernon had left for work leaving Harry, Aunt Petunia and Dudley alone. Dudley looked disappointed that his dad had left but Harry was secretly relieved. He knew that he shouldn't be but he didn't like Uncle Vernon and Uncle Vernon didn't like him.

Harry much preferred Aunt Petunia's company anyway. He could even tolerate Dudley's company if he really _had_ to but Harry completely detested his Uncle. Harry didn't say anything because he didn't want any trouble from his Uncle or want to force his Aunt to choose as she might not choose him.

'Time to go boys,' Aunt Petunia said.

Harry was strapped into his second-hand booster seat in the back of the car whilst Dudley was seated up in the front. At least when Aunt Petunia was there Harry would take turns with Dudley. Harry was very excited about going to school wondering what kind of new people he'd meet.

Would he make friends? Would he meet someone who could see the dead as well? That would be wicked. Harry watched out the window as they got near and nearer to his new school with growing anticipation.

When they arrived there Harry thought the school didn't look much. It was surrounded with children all milling around in green jumpers of varying degrees of upkeep. Harry could tell that a lot of the kids were well off which made Harry feel nervous in his second-hand clothes.

Harry waited by the car with Aunt Petunia and Dudley. Dudley looked like he wanted to run off and start making friends. Harry always was the far more obedient one but that wasn't the reason Harry was staying by his Aunt's side.

Harry was doing as he was told for now because this time was scared that he couldn't make friends. People always seemed to be slightly scared of him for some reason. Harry wanted to know why but they just seemed to look at him and find him intimidating.

'Dudley stay with me,' ordered Aunt Petunia.

'But mum,' whined Dudley.

'Just till we get into the playground,' Aunt Petunia as usual relented.

The bell rang just then. The older students lined up in their lines as the class of year ones waited for the teacher to take them in. Harry was looking around again. He noticed the teachers come in and let the children in.

Harry saw the last teacher come to look at the youngest ones. Aunt Petunia led them to the young woman with a short black bob and hazel eyes. She was as pale as Harry which was strange considering Harry was paler than anyone Harry ever seen.

There was something else that was distinctly odd about her which Harry didn't like one bit. Harry didn't want to be left alone with this woman. Harry was scared of her.

'Ah you must be the children's teacher,' Aunt Petunia said.

Harry tugged on Petunia's hand, 'I don't like her,' Harry whispered.

Petunia blinked at Harry having never heard him being rude about anyone except Dudley and Vernon but only when they pushed Harry to his limits of patience which admittedly wasn't very far. Petunia had always thought that for the son of a death God Harry was a very sweet child but now Petunia looked at him standing rigid staring at the young teacher wearing an expression between fear and loathing on his face Petunia couldn't understand it this wasn't Harry at all. Harry wasn't fully human!

The teacher must have just finished university making her in her early twenties only a couple years younger than Petunia herself. But Harry was frightened of her, really frightened Petunia realised. Petunia had never seen Harry react like this to anyone so didn't know what to make of it at all.

'Harry be nice,' Petunia ordered.

'Oh, come on, Harry, I'm sure we'll have lots of fun today,' the teacher smiled.

Harry didn't like the smile that he was getting it reminded him of Uncle Vernon when he was about to lock him in his room for one reason or another. Usually, a made-up reason. At least Aunt Petunia was there to stop most of Harry's punishments but she didn’t really see being in his room as a punishment, but Harry hated being stuck inside for hours at the time.

Harry honestly had no idea what he'd do without Aunt Petunia there for him. Aunt Petunia who had kept him where Uncle Vernon would have sent him off to the first orphanage he could find. Uncle Vernon who would have kept him in the cupboard under the stairs if he had to keep him at all.

Back to the point on hand there was also the fact the woman already knew his name from a class full of students before even meeting him. Harry sent a begging look back at Aunt Petunia praying that she would let him stay home for the day just so he didn't need to meet this woman. This woman Harry somehow knew without knowing how he knew was bad news.

'Go, with her Harry,' urged Petunia.

Petunia watched her nephew go with a tinge of regret. If it had been any other child she'd thought it was start of school nerves at being away for the first time from their parents but that wasn't Harry at all. Dudley seemed perfectly happy with the way things were going which made Petunia pleased to see that her son was already talking and laughing with a bunch of other kids. Good he was making friends.

But Harry was acting like he was being led to his execution by his teacher who was dragging him along by his hand. The last Petunia saw of her nephew was Harry staring back at her with wide terrified begging eyes. Why was Harry acting like this? He never had before Petunia was concerned but she couldn't keep him home. Harry needed out of the house, he needed an education and he needed to make friends.

Harry rarely refused to go anywhere apart from the few times that he saw strange creatures there. Harry was getting the same sense of foreboding with this woman as he did with them. Harry was more than frightened but he couldn't do anything about it.

All of Harry's nerves were on edge. Harry always found paying attention to people hard which annoyed Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon to no end, but it seemed worse than usual just now. Harry felt really jumpy just now, but He couldn't help it this teacher was scary.

Harry couldn't pay attention at all in class but could notice minute details around the classroom. He was jumpy which some of Dudley's friends snickered at him for. That was until Harry glowered at them which caused them to jump and looked frightened and didn't look at him again, but Harry was used to this behaviour though. It could be useful to him at times, but it also isolated him.

What worried him, however, was that the teacher a Miss Cole had noticed and seemed to get a look of understanding on her face. Harry liked this even less than his teacher. He was tense and ready to bolt from this classroom right there and then.

Harry couldn't make head or tail of the letters that they were learning so not even Harry was surprised that Miss Cole had asked him to stay behind after the lesson. Some of the other kids who had got it straight away smirked at him. Harry glared back at them.

They quickly stopped. Sometimes this innate ability to scare everyone around him could come in very useful not just as a way to scare potential friends away. Harry dragged his feet forwards closer and closer towards Miss Cole when he suddenly she was behind him with strong arms.

'Let me go, you're hurting me,' cried Harry.

'Oh, I know little hero,' Miss Cole said smirking.

'I'm no hero, please let me go,' begged Harry.

'Not so brave,' smirked the teacher.

Harry felt teeth at his neck. And was scared. He felt like asking why she her teeth were so big? It was like Little Red Riding Hood. Harry stood struggling with the woman in her classroom.

Then something stranger than usual which was strange indeed considering it was Harry Potter we're talking about. Suddenly Miss Cole was flung out of the window and into the air. The glass had disappeared somehow. No shards or anything. It was like they had never been there in the first place. Harry stared at it for several minutes as Mrs Cole fell out of the window.

A few minutes later another teacher had appeared in the classroom having obviously heard the commotion that had been going on in the classroom and come to find out what was going on. Harry was relieved because he could tell that this teacher at least was not a threat. Harry wondered how he knew but he knew he just did.

This had short black hair like Miss Cole, but her skin wasn't anywhere near as pale as Mrs Cole's had been. Her eyes were grey and wide. She looked frightened especially when Harry glared at her because Harry was not happy! A teacher had tried to kill him on his first day.

'What happened here?' she demanded.

'I don't know,' Harry whispered. 'Miss Cole tried to bite my neck then she flew out the window.'

'Oh my,' the teacher said ran to the glassless window then looked at Harry. 'She's not down there. Why did you say something as horrible as that?' she demanded shouting at Harry grey eyes flashing with anger. 'You're nothing more than a horrible little liar.'

'But it's true,' Harry protested.

'Come on we're going to see the Headmistress now,' the teacher pulled him along.

Harry and the teacher were getting odd looks from the rest of the school as Harry was dragged along by the teacher. Harry was very depressed. He was going to be expelled he just knew it. Harry hadn't even managed to make it to the lunch of his first day.

Why didn't they believe that he had been bitten by the teacher? Why had she even bitten him like that? Why had the glass broken like that? Harry was just so confused.

Harry was made to sit while his aunt and uncle were called. Uncle Vernon was going to be so vindicated and Aunt Petunia was going to be so disappointed. Maybe Uncle Vernon was right, and he was just a freak.

A little while later Aunt Petunia arrived looking at Harry worriedly. She heard what had happened from the teachers. Harry shrunk down on his seat refusing to look at his Aunt.

'Harry why don't you tell me again what happened?' asked Aunt Petunia gently.

'Miss Cole asked me to stay behind after class,' Harry said still looking at the ground. 'She then grabbed hold of me and was going to bite my neck before she somehow fell out the window where there was no glass.'

Aunt Petunia nodded before turning to the teachers, 'I think it's obvious what's happened here. Harry was the victim here and she ran before Harry could get the police called.'

The two teacher's eyes widened. Harry looked up hopefully hoping that Aunt Petunia was once again going to get him out of trouble. Where would Harry be without his aunt?

'Oh my,' the headmistress said. 'We'll get the police on now.'

'Can I take Harry home?' asked Aunt Petunia.

'Of course, Mrs Dursley,' nodded the headmistress.

'Let's get some ice cream,' suggested Aunt Petunia. 'And let's not tell Uncle Vernon what happened today,' Aunt Petunia said.

'Can I have Vanilla?' asked Harry.

'Of course,' nodded Petunia.


	3. A Plane Crash

** Chapter Three **

** A Plane Crash **

Harry was now six years old and had almost been expelled from school so many times that it was simply unfair. Thank whatever gods there were that Aunt Petunia was on the school board, so Harry had always just managed to get away with whatever happened next. Harry had no idea what Uncle Vernon would say if he knew how much trouble Harry got into at school. Not that it was his fault that weird things just seemed to happen around him.

Harry was just glad that it was June and the last day of school until September. Two months of no school was a godsend for Harry who thought school was an invention of the devil. Did Harry mention that he really hated school. Harry personally thought that everybody would you if they too were dyslexic and had ADHD.

It didn't help that Harry had no friends.Harry didn't know what it was that made people scared of him. Too scared to even consider being Harry's friend or even cordial with Harry. Harry knew he was the most hated person at school even if no one dared to say it out loud.

Harry blamed the fact that he was almost always in trouble but so was Dudley. Then there was the fact that Harry gave off a distinctly scary aura that Harry hated it, because it scared people away and glared at people a lot. Finally, Harry was considered "special" by the teachers because of his dyslexia and ADHD.

Harry sighed once again hating his life. Harry headed up to his considerably bare room. It always had been bear for as long as Harry could remember because Uncle Vernon didn't like spending money on him and Aunt Petunia didn't work. It was even tidier than usual because Harry and the Dursleys were going to America tomorrow which had Harry and Dudley really excited.

Uncle Vernon hadn't wanted to bring Harry, but Aunt Petunia had convinced him to let Harry come too. Thank goodness for Aunt Petunia Harry thought once again. Harry thanked the stars that he had Aunt Petunia on his side every day of his life usually several times a day actually.

Harry unusually considering his hyper activeness which had been especially bad over the past few weeks was lying on the bed that had been clothed in black. For as long as Harry could remember he always had a strange fascination with black which made Harry even more of a freak in school. Harry remembered when he was a toddler how Harry had somehow turned his white walls black.

Aunt Petunia knew Harry's absolute obsession with black and didn't mind. Aunt Petunia hadn't even been surprised. Aunt Petunia didn't mind at all so bought him all black things.

To Uncle Vernon this made him even more of a freak which he often told Harry when Aunt Petunia wasn't around. Not that Harry cared Uncle Vernon could go to hell for all that he cared. Harry hoped he did.

'Hey mum,' Harry said softly.

What seemed to be a faded image flickered up suddenly in Harry's small bedroom. It was a young woman with red hair and green eyes the exact colour of Harry's eyes although faded. Harry smiled at the woman he knew so well.

Harry didn't understand how it was that although she was dead, he could still speak to her. Harry had long since come to terms with this strange ability of his although Harry was far from understanding. Harry was so used to that Harry barely even questioned the ability that he didn't question the fact anymore even if he wondered where it had come from and how he was able to summon the dead.

It didn't seem to surprise his mum or even Aunt Petunia, but she would never tell him where the ability had come from. It was very frustrating at times as she would tell Harry everything else. Harry watched as his mother beamed at him drinking in his form before her eyes.

'Hello Harry,' smiled Lily Potter. 'You know you shouldn't really play with your powers like that.'

'I know, mum, I just wanted to talk to you,' Harry said quietly.

'Hard day at school?' asked Lily frowning in concern.

'Same as usual,' Harry shrugged attempting to act like he didn't care even if he cared a lot.

'That bad,' Lily shook her head with a sad sigh.

'Yeah, that bad,' agreed Harry not wanting to talk about it, 'going to New York tomorrow,' Harry said hoping to change the subject. 'I'm really excited,' he grinned.

Mum frowned at this looking really worried, 'flying?' she asked fear in her voice. 'Be careful. You shouldn-' warned Lily before she faded out unable to complete her sentence.

Harry frowned at this wondering what his mother had wanted to say. What did she mean by that? Was his mother frightened of flying? That seemed a little odd. How could a ghost be frightened of flying?

Unless she and her husband had been killed in a plane crash all those years ago but that didn't explain the green light that Harry remembered. He could sense the death in the vague memory Harry had of what had happened to him when he was only a year old.

What was it about him and death he wondered sinking into his bed? Harry could summon the dead, sense death from memories. What else could he do? Harry knew he unlike Dudley was a very solitary boy which was another reason for his lack of friends, but he still longed for someone to care about him apart from Aunt Petunia.

'Vernon, Dudley, Harry dinner time,' called Aunt Petunia breaking Harry out of his thoughts.

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

The next day at five in the evening the Dursley family plus Harry boarded the plane to America. Harry sat in the aisle seat as Dudley had demanded the window seat and that his "Daddy" had to sit beside him. That left Harry to sit beside Aunt Petunia.

Harry was very thankful for that considering she was the only member of the family who could actually stand Harry. Uncle Vernon was reading some of his work stuff before they had even taken off. Aunt Petunia was reading a gossip magazine (she'd brought several along). As soon as they had taken off Dudley began playing with his Game boy, but Harry had nothing to do so just stared off into space.

Harry didn't know when _It_ happened, but he could feel it shake the whole plane. The plane just suddenly began shaking as though a giant had grabbed hold of it and begun shaking it. Harry heard the screams around him and saw lightning bolts flicker in the windows.

A huge storm was brewing in the air. The kind of storm that Harry had never even heard of far less seen the like in Britain. Harry knew he wouldn't have come if he had known there was that sort of weather in America.

A few seats down from Harry and Dudley was crying for Aunt Petunia, his mother. Several other children were also crying for their mothers and fathers too. Harry wanted his mum too.

And suddenly she was there beside him in all her ghostly form. Harry knew that she couldn't do anything. She was a formless ghost. She couldn't save him anymore than Aunt Petunia could.

Harry couldn't even hold onto his mother for comfort but at least she was there. Harry would be with her soon enough. Harry knew he should feel more afraid, but he wasn't.

'Tuney,' Lily Potter said softly.

'Lily,' breathed Petunia.

'Take Harry and your husband's hands,' mum ordered her sister.

Aunt Petunia did as she was told by her dead sister as though this was a normal thing for her to do. Dudley was clinging to Uncle Vernon so now the four of them were connected by touch. Harry had never seen Dudley look so frightened even when Harry glared at Dudley.

Harry knew that Dudley wasn't the only one which was proved as Harry looked around at the frightened people remembering the conversation with mum from last night wondering if she suspected something like this would happen. But how? And why? Was it something to do with being dead?

Harry looked at his cousin sobbing into Uncle Vernon's shoulders and Aunt Petunia clinging onto Uncle Vernon for dear life. Was this something to do with him? Was his family and these innocent people's deaths _his_ fault?

'Harry, listen to me,' Lily said softly and urgently living piercing green meeting dulled dead green eyes of the same shade. 'Close your eyes,' Harry did so not wanting to see any more pain. 'Concentrate hard on New York remember everything you know about it. Can you do that for me baby?' Lily murmured.

'Yes mum,' Harry had his eyes scrunched up.

'Keep that thought and access your magic,' Lily said still speaking with the same sense of urgency. 'Just like I taught you. Think about going to New York.'

Harry tried very hard and suddenly the five of them were outside the hotel where the four of them would be staying. Harry had seen it enough in brochures. Soon as they popped into appearance in New York Harry fainted from exhaustion and Lily disappeared with her son no longer able to tether her to the world of the living.

Petunia looked at the boy who was lying on the pavement attracting stares from passer-by's and fellow hotel goers. She picked him up and hurried into the hotel with her husband before a bigger crowd could gather around them in concern for her nephew. All three Dursleys were very pale at the moment.

Aunt Petunia hurriedly booked them into the hotel and took the lift to the boys' bedroom. Harry and Dudley would be sharing one room whilst Vernon and Petunia would be sleeping in the room next door. Or that was how it was planned but things were different now.

'He saved our life, didn't he mummy?' Dudley shakily asked still visibly shaking out of fear from Vernon's arms.

'Yes, Dudley, darling,' agreed Petunia sounding shaken herself.

'We could have been killed,' Vernon said voice absence of its usual anger and self-righteousness, 'that ruddy airline.'

'I don't think it was the airline,' mumbled Harry sleepily on the bed.

Vernon and Petunia both jumped in surprise. Petunia had thought that Harry was fast asleep. Petunia was worried because she wasn't sure if this was a normal reaction to using magic because Lily had never moved them all from one place to another especially not in a crashing plane.

'What do you mean, Harry?' asked Petunia trying to keep up a calm appearance for her tired nephew.

'I don't know I just have this feeling you know,' Harry said sleepily.

Petunia frowned but all she said was, 'just rest Harry.'

'Who was the woman that helped Harry?' asked Dudley voice still shaking. 'She looked like a ghost.'

'She's my mum,' Harry said proudly with a yawn.

'Lily,' Petunia said at the same time as Harry but louder.

'Your mummy's a ghost,' Dudley said sounding frightened and impressed at the same time although the fear could be because of the near death experience. 'That's wicked!' Dudley cried out showing that some of Dudley's old attitude still existed in spite of what he had gone through which made Petunia smile tiredly.

'Do you often see Lily?' asked Petunia frowning.

'Only when I'm lonely,' Harry said softly.

'You call her?' asked Petunia frowning.

Harry nodded into her shoulder, 'I don't know how I do it though.'

'I know, Harry,' Petunia frowned.

Petunia deliberated telling Harry the truth about his heritage. The fact was that he was the son of a Death God but how do you go about telling a child something like that. She didn't know an awful lot about it but he was already raising the dead so Harry would have to be told sooner rather than later. Petunia knew that it wasn't the first time Harry had done this because Harry had been doing that since the day he had arrived in their home.

But Harry was already back asleep before Petunia had to come to a decision about what to do. It was probably for the best anyway as it had been a very trying day after all for them all especially Harry. It was probably for the best to wait to tell Harry the truth until Harry recovered from what had happened today.

Petunia thought that it might be a good idea to put Dudley to bed too who was as shaken as Harry. They'd deal with Harry and everything else tomorrow. The only thing left to do was tell her husband the truth!

'Come on Dudley let's get you to bed,' Petunia said still trying to keep calm.

'But mummy I'm not tired,' Petunia's son yawned proving he was tired as Petunia knew he was.

'Of course not,' smiled Petunia or at least she put up the pretence of a smile for her son.

In the end it took about half an hour to get Dudley to bed properly who was still scared after what had happened on the plane. Petunia didn't blame Dudley one iota. Petunia was still scared, and she was an adult.

After Dudley did manage to get to sleep Vernon and Petunia then left for their own bedroom next door. Petunia sank down onto a white, leather seat whilst Vernon flung himself onto the bed looking completely worn out. Petunia didn't blame him it had been a horrific day.

Thank goodness that Harry was the son of some Death god and a witch or they would all be dead. Petunia shivered wondering what would have happened if she had given into Vernon and not allowed Harry to come on the holiday.

They would probably all be dead. Petunia didn't want to think like that so looked for something to distract her so flicked on the TV. No such luck as she had managed to turn on news where the plane crash was being reported saying that the number of casualties were unknown so far.

'We should report the fact that we are alive,' Petunia said tiredly wondering how they were going to explain this.

'What can we say? That our wizard nephew was taught how to magically transport us to our hotel by his ghost mother?' demanded Vernon angrily.

Petunia sighed, 'I don't know maybe we should just say that our flight was changed last minute, and we missed the crash. No one's going to believe we were actually _there!_ ' Petunia said paling realising their fellow passengers were almost certainly dead.

Vernon nodded obviously trying to act strong, 'but we didn’t go through the border controls.’

Petunia frowned, ‘maybe the wizards will help, but I don’t know where they are addressed in America.’

‘How did your sister even get there?' Vernon asked.

'Harry summoned her,' Petunia said exhausted both physically and mentally.

'It's not the first time is it?' asked Vernon his face warring with disgust, fear and gratefulness.

'No,' agreed Petunia grief in her voice. 'It's been happening since he moved in. I didn't want to say anything and upset you...' Petunia trailed off knowing what would have happened had Vernon discovered the truth.

'And kick him out,' Vernon said gruffly causing Petunia to tense up fearing for what would happen to Harry know. 'You were right,' Vernon agreed.

'Your being nicer about him,' Petunia commented quietly and hopefully which was the first positive emotion Petunia had felt since the crash.

'He did just save my son, wife and my own life,' Vernon retorted gruffly which was as close to a thanks or an apology as Vernon was capable of getting. 'Is it a normal wizard skill?' Vernon asked frowning.

Petunia shook her head, 'no. The first time I saw Lily she told me that Harry's father was an Old God,' Petunia said frowning. 'I looked it up in the Library and by his powers I'd hazard a guess that he's the son of a Death God.'

'Gods eh?' asked Vernon jaw working furiously but Petunia knew he was frightened. 'And I thought wizards were bad.'

'Tell me about it,' groaned Petunia. 'You've felt the fear that he causes on those around him.'

He nodded, 'you think that's it something to do with his father.'

'Well, he didn't get it from Lily,' Petunia said. 'Every so often monsters try to kill him,' added Petunia softly.

'All those complaints from teachers about the trouble he gets in,' Vernon understood proving once again that Vernon wasn't as stupid as people thought he was.

Petunia nodded sighing, 'mixed in with his magic yeah.'

'Is there anywhere he can go for people like him?' asked Vernon hopefully.

'Lily said something about a camp,' Petunia said, 'said he'd be safe there, but I don't know where. It's not like it's in a phonebook.'

'A camp?' asked Vernon hopefully.

Petunia shook her head saddened that her nephew and her husband would never get on. Vernon might be grateful for their lives but that didn't mean that he liked Harry. Petunia was perfectly well aware that Vernon would be far happier with Harry out of his hair and in this camp.

Petunia on the other hand just wanted Harry to be safe and she could never protect him from those who wanted to harm him. She wondered if it was some sort of sky monster that had brought their plane down. Harry didn't believe it was an accident and Harry's instincts were rarely wrong just look at his first day of school which she should have taken seriously but didn't and Harry had ended up hurt.

'I don't know,' sighed Petunia. 'I just don't know and it's not getting any easier. It's getting worse year on year.'

'Does he know?' asked Vernon.

Petunia shook her head, 'I don't know how to explain the truth.'

Vernon didn't know what to say to that, 'come to bed, Pet,' he said instead.

'You're right,' Petunia nodded hesitantly.

Petunia lay beside her husband listening to him falling asleep and then his snoring. But it was a long time before she too could fall asleep with him as worried as she was about how things would pan out. Petunia wished she had asked Lily where the Camp was before she had left.


	4. The Invisible Camp

** Chapter Four **

** The Invisible Camp **

A few days later things had calmed down for Harry and the Dursleys after the plane crash. At the present Harry was on the beach with his family. The Dursley males were even being accepting of him at least presently. Harry wondered if it would last after the shock of the plane crash wore off.

Dudley was splashing around in the sea with his father both with their flabs appearing unattractively over their trunks. Aunt Petunia was lying on her front tanning herself in a bikini and reading some book or another, but Harry couldn't read what it said. Curse his dyslexia.

Harry was enjoying himself swimming in the water on his own instead of playing with the other two. When Harry was called back for lunch on the beach Harry looked along the beach where he could see the other inhabitants would just stop going but Harry didn't understand why.

Harry began to run off not sure why or what he was doing. Harry just knew he had to get to that side of the beach. The beach that separated the beach goers from the rest of the beach that looked cleaner and sunnier than this side.

Aunt Petunia calling after him, but he was already running faster and faster towards the other side of beach. Harry only stopped when he arrived at the edge of the beach that no one else seemed to see. There Harry walked up the beach where it was surrounded by a forest and a river.

There was a big house and several cabins with mainly teenagers, but a few younger children dotted around. Harry ducked away from them when they looked his way knowing that Harry probably shouldn't be here. He looked around in excitement grinning as he saw all the activities when he literally ran into a horseman.

Harry gaped as he looked up with wide eyes as he saw the tall dark-haired man with furry brown legs. Harry stared wide eyed at the man before him. Most other children wouldn't believe their own eyes, but Harry had grown up talking to his dead mum and only days ago had managed to teleport his whole family from a crashing plane.

'You have horsey legs,' Harry said.

The horseman smiled kindly down at the young boy, 'well hello there and what's your name young man?'

'Harry,' Harry said warily.

Harry was not used to such kindness being display apart from Aunt Petunia, and strange looking creatures usually wanted to kill Harry so naturally the gentle kindness Chiron displayed put Harry on edge. No one believed when Harry said that they were creatures with the exception of Aunt Petunia and his mother. His mother said they couldn’t see the same things as Harry did because Harry was special.

'Well, hello, Harry, my name is Chiron and I have "horsey legs" as you say because I'm a centaur,' Chiron the horse man err centaur told him.

'Where is your mother or father?' asked Chiron.

'My parents died when I was small,' Harry said sadly looking down at the floor. 'My aunt was on the beach when I came up here,' shrugged Harry.

'I think we should talk to your aunt,' said the centaur softly. 'Come with me Harry.'

Harry walked with the centaur as he watched the man get into a wheelchair with human legs on it. Harry guessed it was so that he didn't look odd amongst everyone else out on the beach. Harry wondered if they would even be able to see the horse legs because they'd never seen anything else Harry had seen before.

‘Why do you have to do that?’ asked Harry. ‘People _never_ see anything weird.’

‘No,’ agreed Chiron. ‘The Mist will translate it into a man riding a horse, which can make it difficult to talk to people. This just makes it a lot easier to go by with less notice.’

Harry nodded, ‘oh. What’s the Mist?’

‘Magic to keep normal humans from seeing us,’ Chiron explained.

Harry nodded; maybe in another world he would have not believed in magic, but this Harry had grown up summoning his dead mother – magic was really the least weird explanation. Still Harry followed Chiron the centaur as the man moved towards the other part of the beach. 

Harry saw that Aunt Petunia was frantically searching for him whilst the Dursley males were happy to continue splashing around in the water. Seems though they were being nicer to Harry they still wouldn't interrupt their pleasure to worry about Harry. Well, at least Harry had his Aunt.

When Harry appeared back on the beach Aunt Petunia ran towards him a smile on her face and grabbed him around the neck. Harry felt immediately guilty at causing his Aunt to worry about him, but Harry hadn't gone that far. Surely Aunt Petunia could still see him from here?

'Oh, Harry I was so worried,' smiled Petunia as she pulled back to check that Harry was injured. 'Thank you for finding him, err mister …?'

'Chiron,' Chiron said politely with a small smile on his face.

'Chiron has horsey legs,' Harry said brightly.

Aunt Petunia blinked looking around to check that no one was listening, 'does he now?'

'Maybe we should talk about my camp,' suggested Chiron quietly.

'The one Lily mentioned?' asked Aunt Petunia.

Harry perked up at the mention of his mother wondering why his mum had mentioned a Camp to Aunt Petunia. It must be important of Harry doubted his mother would have said. Maybe it was something to do with his powers because Chiron wasn't ordinary like Harry and wasn't scared of him like almost everyone else Harry knew was of Harry.

'Lily?' asked Chiron.

'My sister,' explained Aunt Petunia sadly. 'Said it would be the safest place for him, but I didn't know where to find you. He's always being attacked,' sighed Aunt Petunia. 'I want him to stay safe, plus, my husband isn't overly fond of him.'

Chiron nodded, 'yes, you can either leave him year-round or just the summer.'

'I think year-round would be best especially after the plane crash,' sighed Aunt Petunia.

‘You don’t want me?’ asked Harry.

‘Oh sweetie,’ Aunt Petunia dropped to her knees. ‘I would love you to stay, but I want you to be safe more. And I know that school isn’t really working out. How about this you go to this camp for the summer and we decide in September whether you want to come home or not.’

'Now about this plane crash?' asked Chiron curiously.

Chiron surveyed Harry carefully searching for something, but Harry didn't know what. Harry fidgeted nervously not liking the worry that was in Chiron's eyes. Did Chiron know what had caused the plane crash that Harry was convinced was no accident?

'Yes, Harry suggested it might not be an accident but I don't know how,' frowned Aunt Petunia.

'I have an idea,' muttered Chiron darkly. 'So, you know he's a demigod?' asked Chiron glancing at Harry.

'Lily told me,' nodded Aunt Petunia. ‘I’m not sure who his father is …’

‘He is not the only one to not know their parentage,’ Chiron said sadly. 'Come on Harry we have everything they need clothing and such,' Chiron told Aunt Petunia.

'Before you go, Mr Chiron,' Aunt Petunia. 'Is there anyone we can talk to about the fact that we did not get to America by Muggle means.'

'Ah,' Chiron said. 'Yes, I can get in contact with MACUSA. They may come to talk to you, but they will clear things with the Muggle authorities.'

'Thank you,' Aunt Petunia said.

'Goodbye Aunt Petunia,' Harry said sadly.

'Look after yourself,' Aunt Petunia ruffled his hair returning to her spot on the beach staring after her nephew.

'What do you mean demigod?' asked Harry quietly.

'Have you heard of the Greek Gods?' asked Chiron softly.

Harry nodded his head, 'yes sir on TV.'

'Well, they're real,' Chiron said gently. 'And sometimes they have children with mortals, and this is where their children come to train and be safe. There's a cabin for most Gods.'

'How can you tell who our parents are?' asked Harry.

'Well, you'll stay in Hermes cabin until you are claimed by one of the Gods,' Chiron said.

'What if nobody claims me?' asked Harry nervously.

Chiron sighed heavily, 'then you'll stay in Hermes cabin. Come on let's introduce you to your cabin mates.'

They walked in silence as Harry took in all that he had heard today. He was a demigod. His father was one of the gods. He wondered which one. Harry hoped that his father whoever he was would claim him.

Harry looked around at everything with new eyes now that Harry knew exactly how strange this place was. It all seemed so fun and exciting to Harry who was excited at never having to go back to school or live with Dudley and Uncle Vernon. The one thing Harry was upset about was that Aunt Petunia didn't want him to come back even if it was for his own safety.

Chiron was leading him to the cabins that Harry had seen earlier before Chiron had caught him exploring. He was led to the eleventh cabin (Harry was counting). It was an old and worn cabin with a symbol like two entwined snakes around a sword topped with wings.

He and Chiron entered to where eleven other children were hanging around on the various beds. Harry nervous because he knew what was about to happen. What had happened every time Harry had met new people, they saw him and got scared of Harry then avoided him as much as humanly possible.

The oldest one who looked to be about seventeen stood up when they saw the new guest. He had short black hair and sparkly, mischievous, green eyes dancing under his upturned eyebrows above his sharp nose and mischievous smile. Harry was instantly wary of a boy who looked like a troublemaker.

'Ah yes this is Michael Dean the Hermes Cabin's Leader, and this is Harry Potter,' smiled Chiron.

'Hi,' Harry said nervously.

'Hello,' smiled Michael kindly. 'I'll introduce you to the rest. This is Alexis Stone.'

Michael was gesturing to another boy behind him who had similar features obviously he was Michael's half-brother on their godly parent's side Harry thought. Alexis' skin was more golden than Michael's pale features, but they had the same mischievous smile, sharp nose and upturned eyebrows looking like they were permanently grinning. Alexis' eyes were slightly paler, but you could see the glint that Michael too had. His hair was slightly lighter than Michael's and ran down to his shoulders. He was about twelve years old.

'Alex,' corrected Hermes' son with a glare at his brother.

'Alex,' grinned Michael cheekily.

'My brother the joker,' laughed Alex.

'Well, we're all jokers here,' laughed another boy. 'I'm Guy Watson.'

The older boy who had to be about sixteen years old with golden skin like Alex, short wavy, blonde hair and pale blue eyes sparkling with mirth held out his hands. Harry was starting to feel really out of place considering Guy too had the same facial features as Michael and Alex whereas Harry looked nothing like the other two.

'Hi,' Harry said again still nervous.

'And this is Cal,' Michael said.

Cal seemed to be about Harry's age, but his hair was longer and curly. He like Harry didn't seem to be one of Hermes' kids or if he were he didn't look like his father. His golden eyes were narrowed and grim and he was frowning.

If Harry had to say one thing this boy looked grim. His golden skin tone didn't even help that. Harry wondered if he could befriend this boy since he just didn't seem to be able to understand cheery folks.

Or maybe he was yet another person to be put off by Harry as Cal had still yet to answer Michael. Though none of the others were like Cal from what Harry could see looking around at his other cabin mates. Harry feared people here treating Harry the same as they did at school.

'Don't worry about him, he's always like that,' Guy rolled his eyes.

'Shut up,' Cal's frown deepened as he glowered.

'Guy, Alex,' hissed Michael showing that this was a usual thing in Hermes Cabin. 'Okay moving on,' Michael said awkwardly, 'this is Eve Knight.'

Michael introduced Harry to a girl who was a couple years older than Harry with long brown hair that fell all the way down her back. Eve had small, dark eyes that were obviously affected by the same factor that made regular people scared of him. 

Eve looked like she had spent too long in the sun without sun cream if her red face and arms were anything to go by. Harry was just lucky that he never burnt or tanned he was always pale as death. Aunt Petunia had to pile on sun cream, or she would burn as she had inherited her mother's complexion.

'Are you okay, Eve?' asked Cal scowling.

'Fine,' Eve said sharply not taking her eyes off Harry.

Guy grinned, 'not so smug now.'

'Guy stop being mean,' Michael ordered giving Guy a hard stare before turning to yet another Camper for Harry to be introduced to. 'And this is Cillian Wait but everyone calls him Lee for some reason.'

Harry looked at "Lee" who was another one who just seemed to fit in with most of the Hermes cabin given his mischievous, dark blue eyes, blonde upturned eyebrows under a wavy blonde hair line which actually seemed to be trimmed, and his sharp noise. Lee was around Michael's age so was one of the older one's in the cabin. He was very fair Harry thought although not anywhere near as pale as Harry was.

All in all, Lee was what Uncle Vernon would describe with disgust a pretty boy.

'Blame my mother,' the boy rolled his eyes in disgust at either his name or his nickname.

'And this is Raven Payne,' Michael said.

'I don't know why they called me Raven considering I'm a red head,' the boy rolled his eyes. 'So was mum and granddad says I was born with a mane of red hair but mum's crazy!'

'Not really,' scowled a dark-haired girl with blue eyes apparently taking personal offence to the crazy comment.

'Sorry,' Raven said not looking sorry at all.

Said red head was about thirteen and looked very much like his siblings Harry supposed since they were all children of the same god. His sky-blue eyes were narrowed at the mention of his name. Harry guessed he didn't like his name too much.

But two seconds later they reverted back to their mischievous appearance. A typical son of Hermes Harry supposed. The other kids around Harry laughed too at Raven.

Well, most of them did; Cal and Eve did not. Harry gave a quiet chuckle but wasn't one for great bouts of laughter. He had often been accused of being too serious. Harry didn't know how he was going to survive in a Cabin full of children who were jokesters.

'And I'm Paul Chan,' smiled a boy around Harry's age.

The boy was a little taller than Harry with a slender build. He had shoulder length dark brown hair that fell in waves. His eyes were silver orbs reflecting his mirth as he had been just chuckling at what Raven had said.

'And this is Cathryn Black,' Michael pointed. 'Don't mention the C word around her,' Michael grinned.

It was the girl who had taken offence to the crazy comment earlier and was still glaring at Raven. Harry decided not to ask why she was so against people being called crazy. Harry suspected it was personal because there would be no other reason to be so angry at the comment.

Cat was a girl who was a few years older than Harry who was standing with her face set in a frown and her arms crossed across her torso. Her long brown hair was splayed out behind her highlighting her pale face. Cat did not look like a happy camper.

'For your information I have reasons for not liking people being called crazy especially when they're not,' Cathryn glared her large dark blue eyes alight with fury, 'as you well know. And should remember!'

'Sure, you are,' Guy said sarcastically.

'Do you always have to argue with everyone?' asked Cat crossly.

'Yes, he does,' nodded Paul. 'The Goth over there is Harper Grey otherwise known as Perry.'

The supposed Goth was a ten-year-old boy with neck long, straggly, black hair and large black eyes that seemed to connect with Harry's instantly. He seemed to have a perpetual frown on his tanned face. And he was wearing black jeans and t-shirt despite the fact that it was currently the middle of July but like Harry the heat didn't seem to bother Perry at all.

'I'm not a Goth, I just like black,' argued Perry.

'Whatever,' Paul rolled his eyes.

'Russ Walls,' the final member of the cabin said.

Russ was again Harry's age with longish black hair and a mischievous look about him in his grey eyes. Another one of Hermes children Harry realised. How many children did Hermes have?

Harry only hoped that he would fit in among these children, but he feared he wouldn't. Harry had never fit in anywhere so didn't see any reason Harry would begin to now. Harry sighed as he found himself a sleeping bag hoping against hope that everything would turn out right but fearing it wouldn't.


	5. The Boy Who Lived?

** Chapter Five **

** Boy Who Lived? **

Harry had found a new bunk had been added to the Hermes cabin. Harry had been placed on the bunk on top of Perry’s bunk. They remained in the cabin where they all were either talking or doing something whilst waiting for dinner time.

Sometime later a bell chimed signalling it was time for dinner. Harry followed his Cabin-mates out of the cabin and joined the rest of the Campers as they headed for dinner. As they received their dinner Harry noticed that the children before him were all putting some of it into the fire.

'What are they doing?' Harry whispered to Michael.

'Giving some food to the god of their choice,' Michael replied as though this was the most obvious thing in the world.

Harry nodded whilst thinking of what god he wanted to give his food to. In the end he decided to give his food to the God of the Dead and asked for his mother and stepfather to be watched over before he came to sit down at the Hermes table. Like their cabin their table seemed to be the most worn of the group.

Harry thought he was probably the only member of Hermes cabin who didn't mind this as he was more than used to having worn things since Aunt Petunia didn't get much money from Uncle Vernon for Harry's upkeep. Harry began eating whilst looking around at the other tables some were full others were all but empty. Harry was interested to know who his fellow campers were.

'Okay campers we have a new Half Blood with us today,' Chiron called. 'Harry Potter, unclaimed member of Hermes cabin.'

There were a few nods around the place as they saw Harry but soon people had returned to their dinner. There were a few appraising looks but nobody was overly fussed about Harry. It wouldn't be until tomorrow when Harry began training would people begin to gain an interest in the newest member unless someone claimed Harry first. Harry hoped that he would be claimed sooner than later but suspected he wouldn't. Harry saw that Cathryn Black the angry girl gave him an odd look when he was announced.

'Are you really, Harry Potter?' she asked quietly.

'Yes, why?' Harry asked with a frown.

'But you're the Boy Who Lived,' Cathryn said as though this was obvious and Harry realised, she had a London accent so probably had grown up in London, 'even I know that, and I lived with in a magical orphanage from the age of three until Grover found me and told me I was a demigod in June.'

'And you just moved away like that?' asked Harry surprised.

'Not like I had anything to leave behind,' shrugged Cathryn, 'with my mother and step-father in prison. I don't even know who my Olympian father is,' Cat scowled bitterly.

'But he'll claim you, won't he?' asked Harry shocked at the idea that a parent wouldn't recognise their child.

Cathryn just shrugged looking scared and angry, 'sometimes they don't,' she said very bitterly for an eight-year-old.

'Do you think I'll be claimed?' Harry asked nervously.

'I'm sure you will,' Cathryn smiled at the younger boy.

'But what did you mean I'm the Boy Who Lived?' Harry asked confused. 'Of course, I'm alive but so is everyone else here!'

'You mean you don't know?' asked Cathryn sounding shocked.

'Know what?' Harry demanded getting angry feeling the shadows around him grow slightly as they always did when Harry was angry.

'That You Know Who one of the most feared wizards of all times killed your parents – well I suppose one parent and your stepparent,' Cathryn commented.

'My mother and stepfather,' agreed Harry feeling no need to explain to his cabin-mates how Harry knew this.

Cathryn nodded, 'he then tried to kill you but couldn't. Nobody ever survives You Know Who or the Killing Curse. That's where you got your scar from.'

Harry's hand leaped to his forehead at the familiar scar that Harry had always thought of as cool, 'do you think it's something to do with having a God as a father.'

Cathryn shrugged, 'who knows.'

'I didn't know there was any such thing as wizards,' Harry admitted.

'Of course, there is,' laughed Eve. 'My mum's Hecate Goddess of Sorcery just she doesn't have a cabin,' scowled Eve, 'so I ended up in Hermes cabin,' she sighed.

'Oi we're not that bad,' laughed Michael.

'Well not bad with Guy, Raven, Paul, Cat and now Harry,' laughed Eve.

'You just like the descendants of Hecate,' accused Perry.

'Of course,' grinned Eve.

'Descendants?' asked Harry still confused.

'Well wizards are descendants of some demigod child of Hecate, they’re not god enough to get into Camp or get into danger but they can still retain some powers. Of course, Hecate's children are way more powerful than her descendants.'

'Cocky,' Guy accused.

'You know me,' grinned Eve.

'So, I'm descended from Hectate through mum?' asked Harry.

'Distantly,' nodded Eve.

'But my Aunt is a Muggle,' Harry said.

'Sometimes that happens,' shrugged Eve, ‘that not enough of Hecate is inherited, and they don't have magic. It usually reappears in a few generations though so your aunt's grandkids or great grandkids or great, great grandkids even might have magic.'

'Uncle Vernon would love that,' snorted Harry getting some confused looks from those at his table. 'Uncle Vernon doesn't like magic much. Thinks anything _abnormal_ is freakish. If Dudley were to have magical children, I have no idea what he would do.'

'What about your cousin?' asked Cat concerned.

Harry shrugged, 'he'd probably be a little envious as he is with me, but I hope he'd accept his _own_ kids.'

'Not every parent does,' Cat said with a sigh thinking of her godly parent.

'So, do you learn magic here?' asked Harry eager to change the subject to a more pleasant one.

Eve shook her head, 'nah we all go to one of the boarding schools. It will depend on where your parent you got magic from wants you to go. Like in Guy and Raven's their mothers were British witches so wanted them to go to Hogwarts. You and Cathryn will probably go to Hogwarts too as your mothers went there even if they're not around to decided.'

'What about you and Paul?' asked Harry.

'Dad will probably want me to go to Ilvermorny in America like he did,' shrugged Paul.

'And I'll go to whichever school mum thinks I'm needed most at the current time,' Eve said, 'though mum's choices can change from year to year. Well, she is the Goddess of Change as well. Usually, it's Hogwarts or Durmstrang so we can keep an eye out for struggling demigods in schools although there are usually a few demigods in most schools who will help them get to Camp if they need it.'

'Now that explains a lot,' laughed Guy.

'Shut up, Guy,' growled Eve.

'Or what you'll hex me?' laughed Guy. 'I'm entering my final year after the summer. You've not even begun,' Guy smirked.

'Guy stop it,' Michael told his brother.

'I'm the daughter of Hecate I have more natural magic than you can conceive of,' warned Eve.

'Oh really?' laughed Guy.

'Well, I did warn you,' Eve said calmly with a dangerous glint in her eyes that Harry was instantly wary of.

Eve's dark brown eyes narrowed dangerously at Guy. Harry could see them sparkling with power. Harry knew that this girl was not one you wanted to get on your bad side.

Suddenly the blonde boy changed into a golden retriever his tongue sticking out wagging slightly. There was a shout of laughter from the Hermes' table at this. The Head Table with the Camp's staff looked to where the laughter was.

Harry was sure that they would notice the absence of a tall, handsome, muscular, blonde demigod. Especially considering in his place there was a young, golden retriever with pale blue eyes the exact same colour as Guy's. Harry hoped that Eve and the rest of them wouldn't get in too much trouble for whatever Eve had managed to do.

'As annoying as Garry Williams is, I somehow don't think his father will be very happy with a dog instead of a human being. If you could please turn him back Emma Kemp,' the guy in the tiger striped Hawaiian shirt said.

'Okay, okay, Mr. D,' Eve said.

Eve concentrated on the golden retriever and soon a heavily scowling Guy was back on his seat still with his tongue hanging slightly out as it had been when he was a dog. That didn't exactly help his case or the jokes about him. Harry was sure by tomorrow it would be an old story on the time Guy had got turned into a puppy.

Harry smiled for once feeling like he belonged somewhere. Maybe Harry was wrong and maybe he could make friends here. Harry hoped so because if everything went smoothly Harry knew he was going to like it here now there were people like him about who could like and understand him as the mortals even Aunt Petunia never had been able to and Harry doubted ever would be able to.

Mr. D seemed to float back off to the head table causing Harry to gape. He turned back to his cabin mates gaping at them. But nobody else seemed to see a floating camp director as an abnormal occurrence.

The way they were acting it seemed this was the normal thing. But what did a bunch of Greek Demigods consider normal. Harry thought that the norm at Camp Half-Blood was going to take _a lot_ of getting used to.

'Who was that?' asked Harry finally when no one had said anything.

'Oh that's Mr. D,' Michael said casually but then realised Harry had no clue who "Mr. D" was. 'Oh right well he's really Dionyous the God of Wine,' Michael said belatedly.

'He's a god?' Harry asked surprised. What's he doing here?' asked Harry surprised that a god would be babysitting a bunch of kids.

'Being punished for chasing an out of bounds wood nymph so he's been exiled here,' Perry said with a sly grin.

Harry looked back at "Mr. D" who was the first God that Harry had ever seen. Harry had to say he wasn't much to go by. Harry had always thought gods to be beautiful and powerful at least that's what television had made Harry believe.

Instead Mr. D was a little chubby with a very red nose. He had a lot of curly deep black hair that had an unkempt look to him. He had peculiar purple eyes that scared Harry slightly.

He wore an unappealing leopard spotted Hawaiian t-shirt over running trouser and shoes. Weren't Gods supposed to be more somehow? There were more impressive Demigods around.

Harry wondered what his mortal kids were like because all the demigods at Harry's table were beautiful and healthy. The healthiness probably came from the training and the fact that Harry could not see a morsel of fried food anywhere. Uncle Vernon would have a heart attack Harry thought amused.

'Does he have any children?' asked Harry looking around.

'Yeah, just the two over there,' Paul nodded.

Paul pointed Harry over to a table near the drinks table. Harry looked to where Paul was pointing and saw the two children that had a heavy helping of grape juice. Harry supposed that made sense as they were the children of the god of wine but as they served no alcohol there then they couldn't exactly have wine which would have angered Aunt Marge who was a terrible drunk.

There were two sons of Dionysius present at the table near the drinks table. Harry could see something of Dionysius in the two boys but not much. Harry imagined they must look more like their mothers.

One was around ten years old and the other was about Michael's age give or take a few years. Harry thought that they were almost opposites as the younger one was tall and thin with short, black hair looking worried whilst the older one had long fair hair and was short and well-built and looked serene. Harry couldn't believe that the two boys were actually brothers even if only by having the same father.

'The older one is Matthew Hart,' Raven said, 'he was the Head Boy of Hogwarts last year.'

'He prefers Matt,' Guy cut in. 'He was in my house,' Guy boasted.

'If you prefer brawn than wit,' retorted Raven with a scowl. 'I'm in Ravenclaw where the intelligent people go,' Raven mocked Guy.

'So, it's no wonder that Guy didn't get in,' smirked Cal with a snicker.

'Whereas Gryffindor is for brawn,' Raven said smirking evilly.

'Bravery,' snapped Guy angrily.

'Well, we're all heroes so any of us should be able to get into Gryffindor,' Michael said diplomatically.

'See,' smirked Guy.

'The Hat wasn't sure whether to put me into Gryffindor or Ravenclaw,' Raven admitted calmly. 'It decided in the end that though I was brave I thought before rushing in so ended up in Ravenclaw. Us Claws can be brave as you Lions. Just not idiots,' Raven finished with a slight sneer at Guy.

'We can be smart too,' retorted Guy flushing.

'Sure, you can,' drawled Raven.

'How are you sorted anyway?' asked Harry.

'A magical hat,' Guy said.

'A magical hat?' Harry asked disbelieving wondering if he should just begin to believe everything and anything.

'Yeah, it was enchanted by Godric Gryffindor who was a son of Hecate,' grinned Eve.

'Yeah, and it reads your minds to decided what house you suit from your personality,' Raven said explaining far better than Guy.

'So more than a magical hat,' Harry said raising an eyebrow at Guy.

'I have to say Guy didn't explain it well,' Cal said shrugging.

'When does he ever?' asked Raven smirking.

'Never,' chorused all of Hermes' cabin but Harry who hadn't been there long enough to be able to say whether that was true or not and didn't want to anger a potential friend so stayed quiet as his fellow demigods snickered at Guy.

Soon they were heading back to their cabin as dinner ended. And Michael was making sure that the younger ones got washed up and went to bed. Guy accused him of being a mother hen and Eve turned him into a yellow rabbit.

Apparently, Guy often went to sleep in animal form after annoying Eve. You'd have thought he'd learnt by now not to annoy a daughter of Hecate. She had been living here all summer but by the sounds of it Guy could be really slow on the uptake.

Just as Harry was falling asleep, he wondered if Eve would kill Guy before he went back to Hogwarts. Harry wondered what Chiron would say to that. That night Harry had dreams of boys turning into rabbits and dogs.


	6. How to Be Hero

** Chapter Six **

** How to Be a Hero **

The next day Harry was expected to begin training with the rest of the Demigods at Camp Half Blood as soon as breakfast was over. Harry wondered what training would include because Harry was sure nothing at school could have prepared him for this new experience. Actually, Harry wondered if that would be good because Harry _hated_ school.

Maybe here Harry could finally make friends. Harry hated the fact that he seemed to scare people just by looking at them. Okay sometimes it was useful but mostly it just left Harry alone in the playground.

Harry was decidedly nervous about what the future might contain. What if Harry was an outcast at Camp Half-Blood as well? Harry hoped not because here at least they were all in the same boat. They were all like him so there should be somebody he could be friends with.

Harry was also scared that he wouldn't be able to keep up with the other demigods most of whom were several years old than Harry was. There were a few in every cabin who were around Harry's age, but they were few and far between. The younger children didn't even look that young in spirit.

Harry wasn't sure he'd be able to complete or even start training. Harry had always been the last to be picked for teams at school. Harry knew that was because they were scared of him, but Harry scared that now he had a _chance_ he would completely blow it.

Harry had always been on the small side and slimmer than most of his peers at school. And that was just at school. Looking around at the tall, muscular teens Harry knew that there was no way he would be able to compete with them.

Harry wondered what would happen if he failed Camp. Would be kicked out? Harry hoped not because if he was where would he go? Harry knew that Aunt Petunia would always accept him back but how could he go back to school where people hated him when he had blown a chance of fitting in with people who were like him.

Harry didn't think he'd be able to do it again. Harry just wished he would manage to succeed at Camp. Harry looked at Cat and Eve from Hermes cabin realising they were the same age as him and they had done okay so maybe he could this. No he would do this!

Michael had after all assured him, he'd only be fighting with the younger ones when he saw how nervous Harry was. Apart from capture the flag on Friday of course but that didn't stop him from being incredibly nervous. Harry's nerves were getting the better of him making him to queasy to eat properly so Harry simply picked at his food listlessly as he always did when nervous.

'Come on Harry eat up,' encouraged Cat beside him, 'you don't need to worry,' Cat smiled. 'You'll be good at it. It's in your blood after all. You'll see. I was the same! It's actually really fun,' she grinned.

'But what if I let everyone down?' Harry asked quietly.

'You won't,' assured Michael. 'Everyone has to start at the beginning.'

'Just don't mess with the Ares cabin,' warned Raven darkly.

'Until you're ready,' added Guy with a laugh.

'Guy not helping,' warned Michael rolling his eyes.

'Ares?' asked Harry nervously.

'The God of War,' Cal said calmly.

Harry gulped, 'oh.'

Ares the god of war didn't sound pleasant Harry thought. Actually, looking to where everyone else was looking they looked the biggest and meanest of the bunch. Harry thought he'd stay away from them forever if he could.

'But don't worry about them,' Michael glared at Cal.

'If you want an easy fight go for Aphrodite's cabin,' Cat said snickering.

'They're not easy,' Guy muttered a flush on his face.

'Only because you can't resist their lure,' laughed Eve.

'Aphrodite?' asked Harry.

'Goddess of lurve,' drawled Cat.

Cat pointed to another table which was probably the nicest table of the twelve tables present. Almost as nice as the beautiful boys and girls who sat at the table eating little and checking their reflections in handheld mirrors. Harry didn't know that Eve meant about their "lure" but didn't particularly want to find out.

'Guy here can't keep his eyes of the daughters of Aphrodite,' laughed Raven.

Guy blushed, 'shut it,' he grumbled.

As painful as the conversation had been to Guy it had the desired effect of allowing Harry to relax at least to some extent. Harry was still very nervous but no longer as terrified as Harry had been before. Harry knew it would probably not be until he was actually training would he calm down.

Now though he just wanted to get it over and done with so that he could face his fears. Harry knew that he was being stupid; Harry had almost been killed just the other day yet he was more scared of what other demigods thought of him. Harry who had been hated by everyone apart from Aunt Petunia had never taken great stock in popularity so why did Harry care now.

With this new resolution Harry was able to face his breakfast. Predictably this didn't last long but it got Harry through breakfast. However, as soon as breakfast was over his nerves returned in full force which happened to be when they were leaving the tables.

Their first lesson of the day was archery where they were first taken to the armoury. Harry had a lot of trouble finding armour that he liked. Not because he was smaller than most because they had some things for the younger demigods who came early but because the armour somehow didn't feel right.

How Harry knew this Harry did not know but he did know it. Michael suggested speaking to some of the boys and girls in Hephaestus Cabin who could make Harry a personal set of armour rather than those who had outgrown the armour or passed on. Harry wondered if he should feel worried that he was possibly wearing a dead demigod's armour, but Harry was the child who could summon his dead mother so his version of creepy and everyone's else’s was completely different.

Once again Harry wondered if anyone else here was able to raise the dead but didn't say anything in case they couldn’t, and Harry really was just insane. Harry wondered what they would do to him if that were the case. Nothing nice Harry was sure.

That was how Harry found himself making his way down to the archery range in a full suite of Ancient Greek armour that didn't feel at all comfortable. Harry wore the orange Camp Half Blood t-shirt underneath wishing that it came in black because orange was not his colour. 

The archery instructor was a red head who introduced himself as Justin. According to the others from Apollo's Cabin he was a son of Apollo who were often archery instructors apparently. Cat told me that they were the best archers in the group and Raven interjected saying that it was because he along with his twin sister Artemis were the god and goddess of archery.

Harry could see that Justin was mainly just keeping watch whilst the kids did it and only correcting performance where needed and healing those who got a stray arrow stuck here and there. Harry gaped the first time he saw someone being healed by Justin by a song, but Raven explained that was because Apollo was also the God of Healing, so his children made the best medics in Camp. Actually, many of them who survived their childhood went onto become army doctors.

Harry noticed that the kids from the Ares and Apollo cabin seemed to do the best even the very youngest ones. Harry had been given a bow and a few arrows by Michael who was still looking after him as the new camper of their cabin. Harry wondered how long this would last since he wasn't the same with the other young members of Hermes' Cabin. It would probably just until he had settled into camp life or there was another new member to guide.

'Now, Harry, why don't you have a go,' suggested Justin not unkindly.

Harry was very nervous about this because everyone was looking at him watching him. Judging him. Harry knew that he had never exactly done anything even remotely like this before in his life.

But he didn't want to look like a coward so gripping the wooden part of his bow tightly in his left hand whilst threading a yellow (the Hermes' cabin colour) feather into his bow clumsily. Harry once again looked around and saw the other children shooting and copied what they were doing. Harry started by pulling his index and middle finger back.

The string went ping as the arrow was released. Harry and Justin watched as the bow flew towards the target. Harry was very relieved to realise that he had hit the target.

Too Harry's and everyone else's upmost surprise it hit the target dead centre. There was a shocked silence from his fellow campers as they saw what a natural Harry was at archery. Harry himself blinked a few times as he felt the familiar shadows lapping around him like they had a life of their own.

Harry had always felt stronger in the shadows. In fact, if Harry didn't know better he'd say they had helped him. But that was impossible wasn't it? Oh well it was a camp for demigods with a god director so who was to say what was possible or not.

Maybe he was the son of some shadow god. Was there such a thing as a shadow god? Harry would have to ask one of his fellow Campers or Chiron. Harry was sure that Chiron would know something and not laugh at Harry's theories.

'Wow,' breathed Cat beside him.

'Is that your first time with a bow?' asked Justin sharply.

'Yes, sir,' Harry said nervously.

'Just Justin, please, Harry,' Justin waved him away with a smile. 'Well, that's just brilliant.'

'Maybe he's a brother of ours,' called out a dark girl from Apollo's cabin.

'With shooting skills like that he could be,' nodded a younger boy from Apollo's cabin.

'Well, we'll just have to wait to see if he's claimed,' said Apollo's Cabin Leader a teenager with short black hair.

After that things died down quickly, and people began to shoot again. Harry was wondering could he possibly be a son of Apollo. He somehow didn't think so because it was just the shadows that seemed to guide his aim. He wondered how that worked.

Later when they were walking to sword practice Harry fell in step beside Michael so that he could talk to him about the whole shadow thing that had happened in Archery practice. Michael seemed to be the most knowledgeable one around here, so he was obviously the one that Harry felt most inclined to ask stuff about which was probably the reason he was a counsellor. Harry assumed that was what counsellors were for.

'Hey Michael, are there any shadow gods?' asked Harry.

'No,' frowned Michael. 'There is Erebus but he's a primordial deity. Not sure if I've ever heard of him fathering demigods,' Michael frowned again. 'Why do you ask?' asked Michael.

'Oh no reason I was just wondering,' Harry lied.

Was it possible that Erebus was his father? But Michael had said he'd never heard of Erebus fathering demigods so what did that mean? Harry didn't know he just wished that whoever his father was claimed him.

They walked in silence both lost in their own thoughts and ended up in the arena. Harry was paired with Cat for the fight. She took out a light sword and he was given another one.

The two of them began to fight one another. Cat unsurprisingly won hands down considering she had been trained before Harry entered camp. Harry wished that this was because in the light stadium there were no shadows which he could stand in but knew the chance of him being the son to a powerful god was unlikely.

Harry was forced to pick up his sword again and the two of them began fighting again. Harry did manage to last a second or two longer this time which was an improvement if nothing else or Cat was going easy on him. Well Harry hoped it was because Harry was improving but Harry didn't know Cat well enough to say she wouldn't go easy on him.

Then another fight began. Harry was beginning to get tired as the day went on. Harry had never thought himself particularly unfit but in this situation, Harry thought he might be.

Oh well, Harry would just have to practice and hopefully Harry would get fitter and better as time went on. Right? Again, Harry wondered what would happen if that was not the case.

The fights continued until Chiron called for a break where he took the time to speak to Harry. Harry had never had a teacher – who didn't want to kill him – take the time out to talk to him. Most of them avoided him like the plague.

'Hello, Harry, I saw you fighting with Cat,' he smiled at the boy. 'I think that it's the way you hold the sword that needs improved on. The way you're holding it doesn't leave much room for movement,' see hold it like this Chiron demonstrated.

'Like this?' Harry tried.

'That's it,' Chiron smiled.

Harry and Cat fought again. Harry was able to parry a bit better this time now that he had been taught how to properly hold the sword. Apparently, he wasn't as natural with the sword as he was with a bow and arrow.

As time went on Harry began to imitate some of Cat's moves. By the end of the session, he had improved. He wasn't as good as Cat but luckily, she had only been here a month longer and was two years older than Harry. It could have been someone like Michael who had been here since he was ten and was seventeen.

'Not a natural swordsman, are you?' laughed Cat.

'Either were you a month ago,' Guy reminded the girl.

'Oh, shut up, Guy,' scowled Cat.

'You're just glad you're not the worst swordsman anymore,' smirked Guy.

'Swordswoman,’ Cat grumbled.

'Sword's girl then,' Guy said.

'Well, I'm a girl and I beat you every time,' Eve reminded the sixteen year old.

'Only because you cheat,' scowled Guy.

'It's not cheating to use all your skills to your advantage,' laughed Eve.

'She's right in a real battle you should use every ability you have,' Michael said cutting into the argument.

'She won by turning me into a golden penguin then holding me at sword's point,' scowled Guy.

'You had a sword,' Eve said deceptively sweet.

'Have you tried holding a sword in flippers?' scowled Guy.

Eve laughed, 'no I can't say I have,' Eve's eyes twinkled, 'and I don't plan to start now.'

'Urgh I hate you,' Guy said.

'Love you too,' Eve grinned.

'Are they always like that?' asked Harry.

'Always,' Cat nodded.

Harry had his lunch remembering to give some to the gods. He gave some to Apollo thanking him for being able to shoot and some to Hermes for allowing him to stay with his children. Harry was sure as he joined his cabin mates at Hermes' table that he was not a child of Hermes.

They sat just talking about nothing and everything just enjoying their food. Harry sat beside Cat. Cat was fast becoming Harry's best friend. Harry was thrilled to finally have managed to find a friend.

'So, are you staying here all year?' asked Michael.

'Yes, Aunt Petunia said it would be safer,' Harry shrugged.

'Monsters attack you a lot?' asked Eve sympathetically.

Harry nodded, 'almost every week.'

'Your Olympian parent must be powerful,' Michael said.

'What do you mean?' asked Harry.

'Well, the more powerful your parent is the larger the draw is to monsters,' Michael said grimly, 'and the number of times you've been attacked suggest real power. Usually those with more powerful parents are all year campers.'

'Do you lot stay?' asked Harry.

'Michael obviously does as the Hermes counsellor,' Cat said. 'I stay because I prefer it hear to the orphanage where I'm ostracised,' she sighed.

'Why?' asked Harry shocked she seemed so nice but then again he'd felt the same, 'because you're a demigod?'

Cat shook her head, 'no, my parents. A lot of the others are orphans of the war and You Know Who whilst my mother and stepfather were on You Know Who's side, even the staff didn't particularly like me.'

'They shouldn't have blamed me for their deeds,' Alex said, 'you can't control what your parents did.'

'Well, they did,' sighed Cat, 'not that I blame them I can't stand the fact that my parents are bloody murderers.'

'But it wasn't your fault,' Harry said.

'You know people won't like that you are friends with me,' warned Cat.

'I don't care,' Harry glared causing everyone else to shudder.

'Hear, hear,' agreed Alex.

'I've lived on the streets all my life,' shrugged Cal, 'it was an accident when I ran into a satyr who smelt my demigod blood and offered me a place here with shelter, free food and friendship.'

'Lee's mum felt it was safer here than with her,' Michael said about Lee who rarely seemed to speak.

'My own mum's frightened of me since I made the dog die when it was annoying me,' Perry said dismally. ‘Thanatos is my father,’ he explained when Harry gave him a disturbed look.

'I'm only staying for a few months until the fire damage that I kinda caused is repaired,' smirked Russ. 'That's why mum sent me here in April.'

Soon lunch was finished, and it was back to training for everyone. Harry still wasn't sure if he would fit in, but he liked it better than anyone at school. It looked like he was finally going to have friends.


	7. Chiron Guesses

** Chapter Seven **

** Chiron Guesses **

Harry was once again trying to fly a Pegasus that Chiron had told him was called Silk. Silk was an albino with soft fur that Harry was sure was silky to the touch which was probably where the name came from. If only he could get nearer enough to the stupid animal to test that theory.

Silk had large feathery wings that Harry had been beaten with one-to-many times. Not that even one time was pleasant. Those large feathery white wings might look like clouds but when they whipped through the sky those large feathery wings were capable of serious bruising especially when considering that Harry was only seven years old.

Harry had been really excited when being told that they were going to see mythical creatures. But the only problem was that he nor any of the other animals wouldn't let Harry touch him. Harry had even been given the friendliest Pegasus of the pack due to the fact that none of the Pegasi seemed to like him.

Yet even he was shying away from Harry. This had happened every time that Harry attempted to go near any Pegasus no matter how gentle their natures, they all seemed to hate Harry for some unknown reason. What was so wrong with Harry that these beautiful creatures hated him!?

Harry knew he should be used to it by now. Until Harry had come to Camp everyone Harry had ever met had acted like this around him! Harry just wished he would be told what he was doing to scare people and animals so he could stop it maybe then people would be his friends!

'No luck?' asked Chiron with a sigh.

Harry was only glad that Chiron never seemed frustrated or angry with Harry's lack of progress. Harry had never met anyone who was as calm as Chiron was, but he was glad especially when the majority of his cabin mates snickered at him as he ended up on his butt once again. Ares cabin were even crueller and seemed to be immune to his glare which was not something Harry had ever encountered before he came to camp.

'No,' Harry said moodily.

Harry had almost decided just to give up the whole learning how to fly Pegasi thing. Not that he had said that to Chiron fearing the centaur's disappointment. Aunt Petunia's disappointment in his school results had always been far worse than Uncle Vernon's sneers and temper.

But couldn't Chiron see how hopeless this was!? All that happened was he ended up bruised and battered. That was the same with sparing but at least Harry could see his skills with a sword improving dramatically.

It had been a month and the Pegasi had still not let him so much as near their food. Never mind touch them. And ride them Harry could laugh. If Harry was somehow able to get on them, they would probably just dump him in a volcano or something equally as horrible.

'I just have no idea why the Pegasi seem to have a strong aversion to you,' Chiron shook his head frowning at Harry.

Harry could see Chiron going through the possibilities in his head. Harry hoped that Chiron might know something – _anything –_ that would explain the Pegasi – and people's – aversion to him. If it was just because he was Harry, then Harry didn't know what he would do!

'Me neither,' Harry muttered gloomily.

'Well, we can try you on another one next time,' Chiron said cheerily.

'No,' Harry said sharply.

Harry had decided he had enough with Pegasi and people who didn't know him but hated him. Harry had enough with Chiron's cheery attitude too. Here was Harry battered and bruised whilst everyone else was laughing and flying and having fun whilst Chiron had a thoughtful smile stuck hatefully on his face.

'What does it matter!?' demanded Harry frustrated. 'They hate me,' Harry snapped out, '…and I'm not overly fond of Pegasi,' Harry added so he didn't sound so pathetic. 'That's not going to change so why even bother!?

Chiron sighed looking at Harry concerned, 'I'm sure they don't hate you,' he said gently but Harry had a feeling Chiron wasn't only speaking about the Pegasi.

'So why do they shy away from me?' Harry demanded angrily. 'It's like Mortal school all over again!' he snapped. 'Everyone was always warded off from me it was like an invisible shield between me and them.'

Chiron sighed again, 'yeah but look how much better you're doing now.'

Chiron nodded over to Cat who was standing some way away with a light gold coloured Pegasus called Madison. Harry only knew this because he had been paired with the Pegasus about a month ago. Unsurprisingly it like the rest of them didn't like him.

Harry however got what Chiron was saying he now had a good friend in Cathryn Black who like him had been left unclaimed by her father whoever he was. He seemed to have really hit it off with Cat from the start. Maybe it was because before they had gotten to Camp, they had both been outcasts.

Harry because he scared people away and Cat because her mother and "father" scared people away. Cat had never really spoken about her mortal mother and stepfather. Harry got from other people that they were in prison for supporting Voldemort the man who had killed Harry's own mother and stepfather.

'Suppose but they really seem to hate me,' Harry moaned.

Chiron sighed but didn't seem to contest this, 'if only we had a child of Poseidon here. They would be able to tell us why they are wary of you.'

'How?' asked Harry.

'Poseidon was the one who created horses. His children can speak to them,' Chiron shrugged as though this was normal.

'Oh,' Harry said dumbly.

Then he frowned he'd met children of most of the Gods and Goddesses who were not sworn virgins like Artemis or against affairs like Hera. Harry didn't know what a virgin was but apparently a virgin couldn't have children. Harry didn't understand why though.

Michael had always smiled softly at him like he was an idiot when he had asked what a virgin was then changed the subject quickly and obviously. But Athena seemed to be an exception to this rule since she was a virgin goddess but had twelve children somehow. So how did this work?

But Harry had never seen any child sit at the Poseidon or Zeus table for some reason and there were no children of Hades in the Hermes cabin (or so he thought). Harry knew that both Poseidon and Zeus had children with mortals in the past because they had studied them. As for Hades Harry didn't know because Hades wasn't a topic posed in a Camp full of Hades fearing demigods.

'Chiron?' Harry asked wanting to change the subject.

'Yes, Harry?' Chiron replied gently.

'Why don't the Big Three have children?' Harry asked.

Harry had learnt long ago not to name the gods by their names when he had first said Zeus in passing to Cat at lunch the sky had cracked with thunder and lightning which was distinctly odd for a bright sunny day without a cloud in the sky in the middle of July. But they all knew what had caused it. Cat had hissed at him to shut up that it was not a good idea to name the gods and goddesses.

Harry heeded that. He had heard tell that together Zeus Lord of the Sky, Poseidon Lord of the Sea, and Hades Lord of the Dead were collectively called the Big Three. Harry understood that because the three of them were the most powerful gods.

'Harry,' frowned Chiron, 'that is a long story.'

'But why?' Harry asked insatiably curious. 'They used to have children like Heracles,' who had been a son of Zeus in ancient Greek times and somehow gained immortality from the Gods.

'Indeed,' agreed Chiron.

'So why don't they have kids anymore?' Harry asked pressing for an answer. 'It's not like Hera who has never had mortal children.'

'They haven't had children since the second world war,' Chiron said softly.

'Why?' Harry asked again.

Chiron seemed to hesitate here, 'the Big Three's children are always too powerful.'

'But aren't we all?' asked Harry innocently.

'Yes, but the demigods of the Big Three's children are of another league,' Chiron said. 'Our friend upstairs' children can fly.'

Harry shivered slightly, 'the only time I went on a plane it crashed. I used magic to get me and my family out of there.'

_ ### _

__

__

Chiron frowned at this wondering what Zeus was playing at trying to pull Harry's plane out of the sky. There were few reasons that Zeus would attempt to kill a demigod child. Chiron doubted it could be a coincidence that a young demigod being on a plane at the same time it crashed could be a coincidence.

He knew that Zeus certainly wouldn't kill most of the god and goddesses' children. He may not necessarily like them, but he had no quarrel with them, and knew that demigods were needed to keep them alive. There were not enough believers left amongst mortals aside from demigods. It may keep them safe, but it also damned them.

However, there were actually only two gods' demigod children that Zeus would attempt to kill; that were Zeus' brothers, Poseidon and Hades. Harry hadn't yet been claimed which would make sense if the pact had been violated. Poseidon and Hades would know that the longer their child could remain concealed, the longer they would be safe.

But Chiron didn't say anything to the boy because Chiron hoped he was wrong. And if he was right it would put Harry in a lot of danger if it became public knowledge. At present only Zeus and Harry's father knew so keeping Harry out of Zeus' domain was the main concern.

'As well as being able to control the wind, air and all possible weathers which can cause untold trouble when an angry child of Zeus is in a temper,' Chiron shook his head fondly. 'They are able to produce electricity and lightening.'

'Can they use it against people?' Harry asked wide eyed.

'Yes, they can,' Chiron said grimly. 'Then our sea faring friend's children can control all water, can breathe under water-'

'Like mermaids?' Harry asked excitedly.

Chiron smiled kindly at the seven-year-old boy who was getting so excited over a creature he previously believed was just a story but now was learning real. Chiron often forgot that the boys and girls he trained up to be great warriors and heroes started off as children. If exceptionally powerful children who had their innocence quickly ripped away by the monsters who were out to get them.

He wondered if the boy before him was one of Poseidon's children but doubted it. If Harry was a son of Poseidon the Pegasi would be all over him. That only left one of the Big Three which would explain animals' wariness of him.

He waited until the ADHD child calmed down. Chiron had spent three thousand years with young hyperactive demigods. Chiron didn't think it was boasting say that he knew how to handle hyperactive children.

'I don't think his children would be happy with that comparison,' Chiron smiled kindly inwardly amused wondering what Winston would have said to that. 'Water will heal them, they walk on water, water powers them and obviously talk to horses and horse breeds. But the more worrying things are the fact they can cause earthquakes.'

'What?' asked Harry confused.

'When the earth shakes,' Chiron explained.

'Oh, that's not good?' Harry said frowning.

Harry was posing what could have been a statement as a question. Chiron understood that unlike the American demigods Harry had grown up in a country where earthquakes did not occur. Added to Harry's youth he had never heard or experienced them.

'No, it is not,' Chiron said grimly. 'Nor are hurricanes.'

'Huh?' Harry asked.

'A violent storm,' Chiron explained gently.

'I don't like storms,' Harry said shivering.

'Have you been in a lot of storms, Harry?' asked Chiron testing if he was Poseidon's son.

'Only the one when the plane fell,' Harry said.

Chiron nodded, 'and our friend down under his children are perhaps the scariest of all at least mortals believe them to be so. Children of the underworld are where a lot of ghost stories come from.'

'Ghosts?' Harry asked interested thinking of his mum.

'Well, the first thing you should know about children of the underworld are they can control all dead both souls and the bodies of the deceased. That's where a lot of zombie stories come from,' Chiron said.

'Or Hades himself. As well as some witches and wizards who perform necromancy or transfigure the dead to do their bidding. There is a difference between soul raised from the dead and a corpse enchanted to move.

'Like in Scooby Doo?' asked Harry.

Chiron was surprised that Harry didn't look scared of the talk of zombies and ghosts. Only intrigued. Most children Harry's age found ghost stories to be at the very least creepy but not Harry Potter which lent to the theory that Harry was a child of Hades.

'Precisely,' nodded Chiron. 'It would be very scary to a mortal, or a lot of the nature spirits.'

'They don't like me,' Harry said.

Chiron shot Harry a sharp look at this. It was looking more and more possible that Harry was a son of Hades. It would certainly explain his lack of friends and the way the Pegasi stayed away from him.

He could explain Pegasi reaction to Harry as the fact he was either scared or disliked the horses and the Pegasi would feel that. But if the nature spirits felt the same way then it was possible that he gave off an era of death and darkness. Young mortals would feel it the same way so would most demigods.

Chiron sighed he hoped this was not the case. It was not for Chiron’s good that he hoped that Harry was not a child of Hades but for Harry's good. It would be far easier for him if he wasn't.

He wouldn't be well accepted by the other demigods if it was true that Hades was his father. Children could be very cruel Chiron had found over the millennia. Children of Hades had never been treated decently.

And after Adolf Hitler they were treated even worse although Hitler wasn't even a child of Hades. Not really anyway. Hitler was a child of Hades' Roman counterpart Pluto.

It always hurt Chiron whenever any of his children (as he always felt they were considering how many years he looked after them when their Olympian parents did very little to them and their mortal parents didn't understand them more often than not) made all the wrong choices. Chiron was only glad that he hadn't been the one to train and care for the young Hitler considering what that man did. Chiron didn't know how Lupa could have coped with what her student had done.

'They can speak to the dead,' Chiron said.

Chiron watched the boy before him carefully. He saw Harry's eyes widened in shock, surprise, disbelief and recognition. Chiron sighed internally guessing what that meant.

Harry had either seen someone who could speak to the dead or had personally spoken to the dead. Chiron had a feeling that it was the latter option. Chiron couldn't help but eye the boy sadly.

He had heard the prophecy, so he knew what the fate of the boy was. He hated the fact that so many of his children would never come back. Chiron had known it would happen one day but as the years turned into decades he had hoped that the Big Three would keep to their pact but no such thing happened.

'I can speak to my mum,' Harry said quietly.

Chiron nodded it didn't surprise him in the least. So, Hades had broken the Pact. He wondered if Zeus or Poseidon had also broken the Pact. Honestly, he had expected Zeus to be the first to break the pact. No one except Hera would comment on this but Zeus had always been the one for his dalliances with mortals. Before the Second World War Zeus' cabin had been the fullest. It was strange to see it empty day after day.

Poseidon had his affairs but not as numerous as Zeus'. Hades in comparison had very few affairs, mainly because he rarely left the underworld and when they did they were almost always during the summer when he was missing Persephone. Although Hades unlike the other would have several children with the same mother.

'You should keep that to yourself,' Chiron warned Harry.

'Yes, sir,' Harry frowned obviously not understanding.

'Anything else you can do?' asked Chiron.

'Shadows make me feel stronger,' Harry said.

'Again, I wouldn't say that,' Chiron said.

'I scare people away,' Harry said.

Chiron nodded again, 'but it's easier here.'

'Much,' Harry agreed.

'Why don't you go back to your cabin,' Chiron said.

He knew now that the Pegasi would never let a child of Hades anywhere near them. The only reason they had barred with the constant smell of death that a child of Hades carried were the children of Poseidon's reassurances and pleads. For the first time ever, Chiron hoped that a demigod wasn't claimed by their parent for Harry's own good.

He watched Hades' son walk off. He doubted anyone realised that both Pegasi and children automatically shied away from Harry before realising who it was. They probably just thought that Harry was scared of Pegasi.

Chiron rarely prayed to Hades except when he had lost a child. And then only to pray that Hades would show mercy upon their souls. But now he prayed to Hades that he would watch out for the first child he had since the end of the Second World War.

Gods the boy needed it between Lord Voldemort, Zeus, and the Great Prophecy the boy would certainly need it especially considering Zeus already knew who he was. Chiron decided to look after the boy who had way too much on his shoulders. As all his children always did.


	8. Mother's Advice

** Chapter Eight **

** Mother's Advice **

Harry left Chiron, and the other demigods who were still laughing with the Pegasi who would never talk to Harry. He guessed that was something to do with the fact that he was a son of the Lord of the Dead. Harry sighed as once again he was really lonely separated from his peers by his own blood.

That was when Harry got the idea. Every other time when he was lonely, he would call his mum to speak to, but he hadn't felt like this since he had come to Camp Half Blood. At Camp Harry didn't feel so alone but with this new knowledge Harry felt lonely once more.

Harry had always found summoning the dead easily so did what came naturally to him. Harry closed his eyes as Harry had done many time times before. Just like every other time when Harry reopened them his beautiful dead mother was watching him sadly out of her emerald orbs sparkling with joy at seeing her only child.

'Hello, Harry, son,' Lily Potter said softly a smile lighting her face as she took Harry in.

'Mum,' Harry cried.

Harry wished that he could hug her, but he had long ago realised that she had no solid form. When Harry had been younger Harry had tried to hug her. But she was just an echo of what had once been. It had taken Harry a long time to realise this. She may look and act and be his mother, but she could never truly be with him.

Harry felt that this was the curse of having these powers. Harry had what he wanted the most dangled in front of him constantly, but it was never the way he wanted it. It wasn't like it should be; if not for You Know Who he would have his mother, alive and well.

Lily had always seemed to understand exactly what was going on with him. Harry had the strange feeling that she watched him wherever he went. That filled him with a strange, happy, warm feeling something he could do with all things considering.

Harry had always needed and wanted her to understand his pain, his loneliness and isolation. Harry knew that he now had friends, but he was still different from them despite all being demigods. Harry was the son of the most hated and feared god so wasn't like them at all.

'Harry, love, tell me what happened,' Lily said softly and kindly.

'We were practising with the Pegasi, again,' Harry said sighing wondering how many other people and creatures would react like the Pegasi had. 'I think in the last month I've been working with every Pegasi that the Camp has,' Harry cried out anger and desperation clouding his words.

'And?' prompted Lily.

'Well Chiron wished that a son of the Sea God was there so he could talk to Silk – the Pegasus – about what was spooking him about me,' Harry explained, 'well we got talking about why there were no sons of the Big Three.'

'So, you found out about the Pact?' asked Lily sounding sad.

'Yeah, then we got talking onto why this was,' Harry said, 'and he spoke about the powers of demigod children of the Big Three.'

'And you saw similarities with your powers,' Lily smiled sadly.

'Mum, am I child of Hades?' asked Harry as the ground rumbled.

'Yes, Harry, you are,' Lily said softly.

'The Lord of the Dead?' Harry demanded.

'He is not as bad as he acts,' Lily said with a strange smile.

'Then why did he abandon me?' Harry demanded. 'Why did he abandon us?'

'Zeus long ago decreed it a Divine Law for Gods to interfere with the life of their children,' Lily sighed.

Harry knew now that Zeus had been the one responsible for the plane crash that had almost killed him but to know that he was the one to stop his father from ever seeing him hurt. Harry had needed his father, someone who was like him who could explain his strange and terrifying powers, but he had never been there and whose fault was it but bloody Zeus'. Harry was starting to really hate Zeus.

'Why?' Harry asked angrily.

'Because Demigods are often the most influential mortals in the world because mortals instinctively follow their powerful essences, and also to protect himself,' Lily said.

'To protect him from what?' asked Harry confused.

Zeus was a god. What did he need to protect himself from? It wasn't like being a demigod where every other day they had a new threat. Harry didn't even know how many times he'd almost been killed by monsters and gods.

'From the grief of losing a child,' Lily said softly. ‘No parent should ever outlive a child … and for a god that is a certainty no matter what.’

Harry frowned not understanding, 'did he want to leave us?' asked Harry clenching his knuckles together.

'No,' Lily said sharply, 'it was the hardest thing he ever did.'

'I wish I could see more of him,' Harry said quietly unclenching his fists.

'So do all demigods,' Lily said softly watching Harry sadly.

'Mum do you know how I survived You Know Who?' Harry asked changing the subject.

'Voldemort,' corrected Mum sounding like it was an automatic reflex.

'What?' asked Harry confused.

Who was this Voldemort fellow that his mother had suddenly spoken of? Lily smiled at his confusion which made Harry feel angry at his mother. Harry hated feeling like an idiot as he was feeling like now.

'His true name is Voldemort or Tom Riddle as I've found out since passing on,' Lily said, 'never call him Voldemort it only shows you fear him.'

'Well doesn't everyone say that names have power?' Harry asked.

Lily nodded, 'indeed,' she then smiled softly, 'but as Voldemort isn't immortal or a god his True Name can't do any harm. Voldemort isn't even his true name it can't do you or anyone else any harm. Do not fear the name.'

Harry nodded, 'I suppose that makes sense. How did you find this out?'

'I have spoken with others of the dead,' Lily said.

Lily spoke simply as though this were the most obvious thing in the world and Harry was daft for not knowing this. Being dead was strange Harry decided. Still at least his mother wasn't alone in her death.

'In the Underworld?' asked Harry curiously.

The Underworld and Hell had always interested Harry. Harry thought he had terrified his teacher in Religion when he had questioned her far too in depth on what kind of punishment the devil had. Harry supposed his parentage explained Harry's very morbid side.

Harry knew that in St. Grogory's he had a real reputation for being the really creepy child who scared students and teachers alike. Harry had to sit through hour after hour with the student councillor who thought he was depressed and recommended antidepressants. The other teachers thought he was a psychopath.

Harry could understand that he was a bit obsessed with death, but he was the child of Hades, so it was quite natural for him to be so. It didn't help that he had a certain aura around him that terrified everyone. Only Aunt Petunia didn't mind but she was the one who knew of his parentage so had most likely expected it. Everyone else just thought he was creepy.

'Naturally,' Lily smiled.

'Are you happy?' asked Harry softly.

'Very,' Lily assured him. 'I'm in Elysium. It's nice.'

'Good,' Harry said smiling back at his mother. 'What's Elysium?' he asked intrigued.

'Where heroes go,' Lily said with a smile.

'Course you'd go there,' Harry beamed. 'What about Mr Potter?'

Lily shrugged looking pleased at Harry's compliment, 'James has been reincarnated to try and get into the Isle of the Blessed.'

'What?' asked Harry confused.

'Where the soul of three reincarnations has died a hero,' Lily said calmly.

'Oh,' Harry said simply.

'Can I see Dad?' asked Harry nervously.

'Harry, I don't know if that's a good idea,' frowned Lily looking concerned.

'But he's my Dad,' Harry said half shouting.

'I know, Harry,' Lily sighed sadly, 'but Zeus wouldn't be happy about this.'

'Why?' Harry demanded angrily. 'He's not interfering I just want to meet him.'

Lily frowned, 'Harry please don't ask me of this.'

'I want to see my Dad,' Harry said this time really shouting.

'You can use Shadow Travel to get to the Underworld,' Lily said as though she didn't like what she was saying but couldn't stop herself saying it.

'Shadow Travel?' asked Harry never having heard these words.

'Harry, please, don't make me tell you,' the dead woman if possible, got paler.

'Tell me,' Harry demanded petulantly.

'All children of Hades can do it,' Lily said softly.

'How?' asked Harry. 'I've never done it before.'

'It's not easy,' Lily warned softly.

'I don't care I want to see him,' Harry said again.

'I don't think that's a good idea,' Lily repeated.

'How do you Shadow Travel?' Harry demanded again.

'Harry you'll probably feel faint by the end of it, and that's if you succeed. And if you don’t, you'll knock yourself out on something,' Lily said, 'please at least wait till your older.'

'I want to go now,' Harry said.

'Don't you sound like Dudley,' Lily said.

That pulled Harry up short. He never wanted to sound like Dudley in his life. His cousin was a spoilt brat and from the sound of Aunt Petunia's letters (what little Harry could read of them) he hadn't changed since Harry had left Number Four Privet Drive.

Harry had only written a few short letters to Aunt Petunia which were spelt to the best of Harry's abilities meaning that they were full of spelling mistakes. It wasn't even like Harry could get any help from his friends and fellow cabin-mates because they were almost all as dyslexic as Harry was. Michael had suggested he ask one of the satyrs for help which he tried but they hadn't even let Harry finish his sentence before they glared at him and told him to scram.

Harry could write well in Ancient Greek which he had picked up in a month as opposed to never picking English up. Harry only wished that Aunt Petunia could read and write Ancient Greek or even Modern Greek that Harry could cope with. It would make their letter writing so much easier.

Lily sighed looking guilty at the low blow she had delivered, 'look Harry I understand you want to see your father. Really, I do. I'd feel the same, but I don't want you hurt.'

'I won't be,' Harry said stubbornly.

'I don't know that,' Lily replied softly, 'and if you order me to tell you I'll have no choice but to tell you.'

'What do you mean?' asked Harry frowning.

'Harry I may be your mother, but you are also Hades' son. As a son of the Lord of the Dead you can control the dead,' Lily explained, 'I am dead so if you tell me to do something even if I don't like it, I'll have no choice but to obey you mother or not.'

'Oh,' said Harry feeling guilty, 'I'm sorry.'

Lily shook her head, 'don't be. You didn't know.'

'But can I practice Shadow Travel here?' asked Harry trying to change the subject.

'Maybe you should talk to Chiron so that he can be on hand if you collapse,' suggested Lily compromising.

'Alright,' Harry said not liking the idea or bringing up the subject of his parentage with Chiron. 'How do you Shadow Travel anyway?' asked Harry curiously.

'You run straight into a shadow and concentrate on another place where you'll come out of another shadow,' Lily said.

'Why shadows?' asked Harry.

'Shadows all stem from the Underworld,' Lily said, 'any Deity of the Underworld can Shadow Travel whether Furies-'

'Furies?' Harry asked.

'Most who believe call them Kindly Ones but you as a Child of the Underworld do not have to,' Lily said. 'The Furies are not kind beings, but they will protect the children of their Master Hades. The Furies are the deities who,' here Lily paused as though thinking of the best way to explain what the Furies were, 'watch the people who have been bad in their lives.'

'Like a giant naughty step?' asked Harry.

Lily smiled looking amused, 'yeah like that.'

Just then Harry heard the sound of people coming. It was obvious that the rest of the campers had finished their lessons for day. Harry himself had been excused from practicing with the Pegasi.

Harry quickly banished his Mum heeding Chiron's words on keeping his powers to himself. Harry understood why. Harry knew he would never be accepted if people knew who his father was.

Harry saw Eve and Cat enter talking and laughing about the Pegasi. Harry felt jealous of the two of them. Harry would never be able to ride a Pegasi for as long as he lived.

The two girls ignorant of Harry's envy sat down beside him on his bed which was unsurprisingly cloaked in black as everything of his was. Cat was Harry's best friend and he got on well with the eight-year-old Daughter of Hecate. They dropped the subject of Pegasi straight away knowing Harry didn't like talking about Pegasi but at least he now knew why they hated him which made Harry feel _slightly_ more charitable to the two eight-year olds.

'Hey, Harry,' greeted Cat with a big infectious grin. 'What have you been up to?'

'Not much,' Harry lied keeping mum on his mum. 'If you could visit your parents even if you were told not to, would you?' asked Harry suddenly.

'Not my mother,' scowled Cat. 'I just wish I would hurry up and be claimed.'

'I haven't been claimed yet,' Harry said not adding he knew who his father was.

'You've only been here two months,' Eve said quietly.

'Your mum claimed you straight away,' pointed out Cat.

'True,' Eve agreed. ‘But not everyone’s like that.’

'Maybe your father thinks it's better for you to be unclaimed,' Harry suggested.

'Why would he think that?' demanded Cat.

Harry shrugged thinking of his father, 'but if you found out would you visit him if you could?' Harry asked.

The two girls shared a look, 'yes.'


	9. The Newbies

** Chapter Nine **

** The Newbies **

The next day Harry managed to catch Chiron alone after sword fighting in the morning which Harry had spent the whole session only sparing with Cat. Cat who was far better than Harry was still after a month of training had beaten Harry four out of ten times which caused the sons of Ares to snicker and jeer at Harry for being beaten by a girl where they were then beaten up by Clarisse La Rue their sister who was the toughest of the bunch Harry was sure. Harry was just glad he wasn't a child of Ares – he didn’t think he would survive there. Not that children of Athena were much better (they just hid their ruthlessness better).

At least Harry was improving despite what the children of Ares said. When he had first arrived here a month ago, he could never beat Cat even once in their sparring matches but now he could beat her almost half the time. She was still better than him but at least he knew he wasn't hopeless and the gap between them was narrowing and she had been training for longer than Harry had been.

Harry had told the other members of Hermes cabin to go on to lunch so he could talk to Chiron. Chiron didn't look surprised to see that Harry was there even though the conch had already rung for lunch. Chiron had smiled kindly at the young demigod boy invitingly which was good considering Harry was very nervous about this talk as he knew his mother would have never agreed to letting him even attempt Shadow Travel if it had been up to her.

'Chiron can I talk to you?' asked Harry nervously.

'Of course, Harry,' smiled Chiron obviously trying to put Harry at ease so he would say whatever it was that Harry had come to him to talk about. 'You can always come and talk to me if something is bothering you.'

'I was talking to my mum last night,' Harry began biting his lip wondering what Chiron was thinking about his ability to raise the dead, 'and she told me about Shadow Travelling,' Harry said quickly when Chiron didn't say anything about the fact he was speaking to his dead mother.

'Ah,' Chiron nodded not so much as blinking at the mention of raising the dead but then again who knew how many children of Death gods Chiron had taught over the years so Chiron was probably more than used to the dead being raised by children, 'it would be a useful skill but unfortunately I am not a Denizen of the Underworld so am unable to teach you.

'Before the Second World War older children of Hades would teach the younger children of the Death gods but obviously that's not possible. And I would not know which other inhabitants of the Underworld to teach you and as your father's not claimed you…' Chiron trailed off.

'My mum gave me the basics,' Harry said. 'She just told me to tell you in case something went wrong,' Harry said. 'Apparently it's exhausting if you get it right and if you get it wrong you can hit your head on things.'

Chiron nodded, 'that is indeed correct.'

'So, can I?' asked Harry hopefully.

Chiron seemed to survey Harry for a minute before nodding, 'yes but I would feel better if I was there in case you got hurt and can we set up a place within the Camp.'

Harry nodded, 'okay.'

'We can start tomorrow whilst the others are flying the Pegasi. I'll ask Othelia to take the lesson tomorrow,' Chiron said.

'Thanks,' grinned Harry.

Harry ran off to the picnic area and grinning sat beside Cat and opposite Eve who were once again arguing this time on their favourite kinds of music. Cat was convinced that dance music was better whilst Eve preferred rock. Harry rolled his eyes. Did those two always have to argue about everything? Of course, Harry knew the answer to that. Yes! Eve and Cat argued about everything and anything, but Harry knew they enjoyed to.

Well at least Guy wasn't contributing to the conversation. The Son of Hermes was too busy looking at the new daughter of Athena, fifteen-year-old Isabella Mann with the typical long curly blonde hair typical of daughters' of Athena. There were more blondes in Athena's cabin than there were in Aphrodite's.

'So, what were you talking to Chiron about?' asked Eve frowning at her friend.

'Pegasi,' Harry grimaced hating the damn creatures, 'he said that he would take me for private lessons instead.'

Eve grinned, 'cool.'

'Lucky,' muttered Cat.

** X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X- **

****

The next day Harry was trying to focus on the shadow of the Big House on the opposite side of Camp Half Blood as he ran into a shadow of a tree. Currently he had hit his head a total of five times and no success. Chiron looked like he wanted to call the lesson to the end as did the ghost of Lily Potter who was a few feet back from where Harry was.

But Harry if nothing else was a damn sight stubborn. He ran into the tree one more time before he succeeded in getting to the other side of Camp Half Blood right in front of the Big House. Sometimes stubbornness was a good thing Harry decided.

Harry was about to grin at his achievement when he saw a young satyr who looked about twelve meaning he was probably twenty-four as satyrs aged at half the rate that humans did. That meant that for every two years humans aged satyrs would only age one. That meant they tended to live longer than normal humans and a lot longer than the average demigod.

This particular satyr had a whole nest of curly vibrant red hair. Harry didn't think he recognized the satyr. But that wouldn't be hard considering the fact that satyrs, like most nature spirits, really hated him for some reason which Harry felt was something to do with his father being Hades Lord of the Underworld. It made Harry feel angry and bitter that people and creatures refused to give Harry so much of a chance.

The satyr was wearing ripped and dirty once white t-shirt and the remainders of jeans and sneakers. It looked like he hadn't changed in weeks and had been in numerous fights. He probably had if he was guarding demigods.

Harry had seen people in this state before either coming back from quests or having just come to Camp, but it was mainly just demigods, and not the satyrs. The satyr looked very sad and guilty about something or other. Harry had a feeling that something had gone wrong with what had happened.

Harry looked past him to see the two children who he had accompanied. The two children must have been the demigods that the satyr was accompanying. Harry wondered if he would have more people to share the cramped Cabin with.

There was a small girl around Harry's age with lots of blonde, curly hair and steely intelligent grey eyes. She was most likely a Daughter of Athena with those looks. Harry had been around Camp Half Blood long enough to recognise some of the most obvious God's children.

She had tears in her eyes and her arms wrapped around her friend. Her clothes were also ripped and looked (and most likely smelled) like she hadn't washed or changed her clothes in weeks. Aunt Petunia would never let her in their house looking like that.

The other demigod was a boy who looked to be a lot older than the girl. He looked serious, grim and very angry at something or someone. He also looked a state in his dirty, ripped jeans and red vest.

He had currently very messy dark blonde hair and angry glacial blue eyes. The older boy was comforting the girl who was crying gently but he too looked upset about something. Something bad had happened because of all the new demigods Harry had seen come to Camp none of them had looked like this.

Harry wanted to help the two of them, but he didn't know how. What had happened to upset the two so much? Harry may be a demigod but he'd come to Camp Half Blood before it got overly dangerous so he would never understand the dangers that lurked outside Camp borders.

As soon as Harry appeared in front of Big House the two demigods and the one satyr turned to see Harry running from out of a shadow looking exhausted. They seemed surprised to see Harry well he had just run out of a shadow. Harry sank down into a seat feeling shaky and like he was about to drop.

Harry looked up the hill and was surprised when he saw there was a new pine tree fully formed and everything. Harry wondered how it had got there. The weather was bad even in Camp where it never so much as spat it was suddenly pouring with rain.

It was like Zeus was crying.

Just then Chiron galloped up behind him obviously worried about him being exhausted since he knew how much energy was used for children of Hades to Shadow Travel especially at first. Then he saw the three new people. He frowned looking between the new Pine Tree, the satyr, the two new demigods and Harry.

Harry was too tired to move. He was practically falling asleep where he was. He shared a look with the satyr about something. The satyr seemed to be really, really guilty and nervous about something.

'Grover,' Chiron greeted. 'And you two are?' Chiron smiled.

It was the older boy who spoke, 'Luke, Son of Hermes and this is Annabeth.'

'Daughter of Athena,' the girl said proving Harry's assumption to be right.

'Well welcome to Camp Half Blood Luke, Annabeth,' smiled the centaur. 'Harry would you mind taking Luke to your cabin and Annabeth to Cabin Number Six.'

'Sure, Chiron,' Harry said attempting to stand up but swaying a bit.

'Oh, careful there, Harry,' he frowned worried, 'here,' Chiron gave Harry some Ambrosia, 'now off you three go.'

Harry and the other two demigods walked in silence for a long way. Harry noticed that Annabeth had her hand in Luke's and was leaning on him some. Luke seemed to be trying to be brave but failing.

Both their eyes kept swinging back to the new Pine Tree. Harry was feeling awkward but didn't know how to break this silence. Harry began to ramble about the different activities that they had here but knew he wasn't making them feel any more comfortable so quickly shut up and tried to gather up his courage to ask what in Hades name had happened to the two them. Harry didn't want to make things worse for them than it clearly already was.

'So, what happened to you two?' asked Harry.

'Monsters,' Annabeth's lips quivered a bit as she clutched her dagger.

'A lot of monsters,' Luke added anger flashing in those ice blue eyes. 'If it hadn't been for Thalia…' Luke trailed off unable to complete his sentence.

Harry didn't know who Thalia was but was sure that whoever this Thalia was something bad had happened to her. Had she been killed? Harry knew the chances of survival for a demigod was low and it would explain why Luke and Annabeth seemed so distraught.

The two new demigods seemed to be gazing at the new pine tree as though it was their long-lost friend. Harry decided to drop the subject of Thalia because it was obviously overly painful to them so soon after whatever had happened. Harry didn't want to hurt them more.

Harry hadn't had many – any make that – friends before coming to Camp Half-Blood and because of the fact that he was able to converse with the dead it wasn't too painful for him. Harry had lost his mother when he was very young but as couldn't even remember a time when she had been alive it made it less painful or at least he was so used to it that the pain wasn't the same as a recent loss. The kind of loss Annabeth and Luke had suffered Harry would never be able to understand.

'What do you think happened with the Pine Tree?' asked Harry trying to change the subject.

Harry had been trying to change the subject. Therefore, the seven year old was very surprised when both Luke and Annabeth flinched. A tear ran down the right side of Annabeth's cheek and a very watery look entered Luke's eyes.

Luke clutched Annabeth closer to him. Harry immediately felt guilty for upsetting them further than they already had been. It had always been hard for Harry when he had run ins with monsters, but Aunt Petunia was always there to pick up the pieces.

By the look of it neither Luke nor Annabeth had had any one to pick up the pieces and bandage their injuries for a while. Luke and Annabeth looked like they had been on the streets for a long time before Grover the satyr had found the two of them. Luke and Annabeth were looking up to the Pine Tree once again pain and grief shining in their eyes.

'That was Thalia,' Annabeth said in choked voice.

'I'm sorry,' Harry said sincerely.

Harry was shocked at the fact that a girl was now a pine tree. How did that happen? Was it monsters? Was it gods? Their lessons were full of people beings turned into all manners of things by one god or another (often with disastrous consequences for all involved). Harry, however, didn't ask knowing it would insensitive to do so?

'It doesn't bring her back,' Luke said harshly.

Harry didn't know what to say to that knowing that the older boy was right. So, the trio continued on in silence to the centre of Camp. Annabeth cried all the way there whilst Luke looked like he was trying not to cry.

They arrived at Cabin Six first which was where the newest daughter of Athena would be staying. Harry thought it looked as beautiful as ever. And by Annabeth's look she agreed.

The Cabin was grey but not like a dirty grey more like an elegant grey with a carving of an owl on the doorway. Harry heard the breath catch in Annabeth's throat. She quite obviously liked it a lot.

Harry had stopped there with the other two demigods. Annabeth had a small smile on her face. Not a happy smile it was too soon for that but in time true smiles would come but right now she was obviously still grieving over Thalia but more at home Harry could only hope that she and Luke would continue to heal.

'Go in,' Harry said, 'this is Athena's cabin.'

Annabeth nodded and went in with Harry and Luke following behind him. The Pegasi lesson was over so the dozen or so children of Athena were milling around the cabin. Annabeth's eyes were looking between the library all in Ancient Greek and the workshop that the future architects practised with.

They all looked at the new girl who was obviously their half sibling. Aidan Andrews the Cabin Counsellor stood up from where he was reading a book on architecture in Ancient Greek to greet his new half-sister. No one commented on her appearance knowing that the journey to Camp Half-Blood was very rarely easy.

'Harry,' he said seriously.

'Aidan,' Harry smiled.

'How are you?' asked Aidan.

'I'm good,' Harry said.

'And you are?' asked Aidan.

'Annabeth, daughter of Athena,' Annabeth said seriously.

'Well, I'm Aidan, son of Athena welcome home,' Aidan said.

'Look after her,' Luke told Aidan with a warning growl in his voice.

'I will,' Aidan promised seriously.

Harry knew that Aiden like Harry could tell that these two demigods had been to Hades and back together. There would be no separating them for now. Harry knew that to separate them something tragic would have to occur.

'See you later, Annie,' Luke ruffled her curly blonde hair.

Harry grinned at this. He knew that they would have a hard time getting over Thalia but at least they still despite everything else had each other. They could lean on each other in the coming months.

Harry left Athena's cabin and led Luke to their cabin. The other kids both claimed and unclaimed looked at Harry as he came with a new boy who had the upturned eyebrows and sharp nose of a Hermes kid but had none of the mischievous glint in his eyes. Michael being the Head Counsellor naturally greeted the new boy and got him a place in the middle of the room.

Harry went over to talk to Cat and Eve about Luke and Annabeth. Harry still had no idea quite what to make of them. Or what to say to them. Harry had never known grief or been close to anyone who had recently lost someone so had no idea what to do or say around Annabeth and Luke.

'So, who's the new boy?' asked Cat.

'Luke, son of Hermes,' Harry said.

Eve groaned, 'not another one I have enough problems keeping my stuff as it is.'

Harry just grinned at his friends. Eve was constantly targeted by the children of Hermes, but Harry had a feeling pranks wouldn't be on Luke's mind for a while. Still the time would come when he had healed enough to come out of his shell it just wasn't now.


	10. Hello Father

** Chapter Ten **

** Hello Father **

It was the Winter Solstice and the thirty children who stayed at Camp Half Blood all year round, the satyrs, Chiron and Mr D. were going to Olympus for the day. Harry was both scared and excited at this. All he could think was that he was going to see his Dad for the first time today.

Harry woke up the earliest of everyone to look around the cabin to see everyone else was still asleep. Some were sleeping peacefully, and others were in the midst of nightmares. Nightmares were a common occurrence amongst demigods – either from the memories of monsters … or the visions.

Harry slipped out of his bed and got dressed into his best jeans and an orange Camp Half Blood t-shirt, that he was expected to wear to Olympus to identify who he was. Harry then picked out a novel that had been translated into Ancient Greek and sat out on the grass until the conch shell rang for breakfast.

'Hey where were you?' asked Cat.

'Reading,' Harry said simply.

'You're always reading,' Perry rolled his eyes.

'I enjoy reading,' Harry retorted.

'And you wonder why he gets along with Annabeth so well,' Luke smiled.

'Looking forward to seeing your father?' asked Cat.

Luke tensed up, 'no,' he growled. 'Why should I? He doesn't care about me.'

'I'm sure he does,' Cat said softly.

'The Gods don't care about us!' Mia agreed with Luke bitterly. 'Why do you two think that neither of you have been claimed. Until you are _useful_ to your parents they won’t care!'

Cat and Harry shared a look. Over the last few months Harry had made friends with Annabeth and by extension Luke. Harry had told Cat about who his father was and his plans about trying to meet him. Cat was very supportive of Harry as she understood perfectly what it was like to wonder about your parents. But they didn't hate them unlike Luke and Mia who seemed to which was odd considering Luke had been claimed on the day he had arrived here, so Hermes obviously cared about Luke. Yet Luke still seemed to hate his father.

Chiron stood up, 'Argus has a bus out the back. I would like everyone to go out in an orderly fashion starting with Demeter's cabin.'

Demeter's cabin was the first cabin to have people staying in it considering that Zeus, Poseidon and Hera didn't have demigod children. Only one of the Demeter's children had stayed for the whole year. Harry didn't know him very well as he didn't really get on with Demeter's children. Harry presumed it was because Harry was the son of the God of the Dead whilst they were the children of the Goddess of Harvest and Agriculture.

The rest of the campers followed. Harry's table was the second last and as usual had the most people in it. Harry sat down in the middle of the bus beside Cat with Eve in the seat in front of them and Annabeth and Luke behind them. They were chatting about nothing in particular on the way to New York.

Harry hadn't been out of Camp since last summer when he had arrived. That thought made him think of the dark green parcel tied in scarlet ribbon and a Christmas card of a traditional English village set in a snowy setting that his Aunt and sent him. Harry really wanted to open it now but Aunt Petunia would want to watch him opening it on the IM-call.

Harry knew that the Dursleys were happy. Aunt Petunia was worrying about Dudley's ever-increasing size but didn't have the heart to keep food from him. Harry thought that Dudley should try training amongst demigods once in a while. He'd get fit quickly. And Uncle Vernon had a new deal in his business. She asked for Harry. Harry wrote back telling her about Cat, Eve, Annabeth and Luke and training and who his father was.

When they arrived at the Empire State Building Chiron told the security guard that they were going to Floor 600 to see Mr Thunder. Mr D went up with most of the students whilst Chiron pulled Harry aside. Chiron was currently in his wheelchair so that none of the mortals would be able to tell him off for riding a horse in the Empire State Building. The satyrs were in their fake feet (probably for the same reason). Harry wondered what the mortals thought of them, a few adults, and many children. A school trip even if the school term had let up for the Christmas holidays.

'Harry,' Chiron said, 'I'm sure I don't have to tell you that it will be very dangerous for you if you let yourself become alone with the Lord of the Sky.'

Harry nodded, 'like the plane?' Harry asked.

'Yes,' Chiron said.

'Do you think I'll be able to talk to Dad?' asked Harry.

'Wait and see,' Chiron said.

Then the elevator came back down, and Harry went in with the centaur and they stood in silence as the elevator rose higher and higher right above the Empire State Building. Harry fidgeted restlessly, tapping his finger against his leg. Then the door opened.

Harry gaped at his first sight of Olympus. There was a golden bridge leading to Mount Olympus. There were naiads, dryads and nymphs were around. There were large Olympian temples to each of the Olympian Gods.

Harry didn't like the fact that there were no monuments to his father. It was like Camp all over again. Surely, they could see that souls had to have somewhere to go when their bodies died.

They joined up with the rest of the Campers and walked into the Throne room. Harry looked around wide eyed. This Throne Room made the Westminster Abbey that he and Dudley had once gone on a school trip look like an outdoor toilet. There were massive thrones arranged in a horseshoe shape. There were beautiful goddesses and gods. Then there was the feel of power almost giving Harry a high just by being in the same room as them.

Out of all the six feet tall Gods the one that Harry was drawn to one god. The God had albino white skin the exact same shade as Harry which looked like he hadn't seen sunlight in a couple of hundred years. His eyes were so pure black that you couldn't tell where the iris began, and the pupil ended or even if he had both a pupil and an iris. They had the same intense look that Harry got when he was either angry or concentrating. His hair was night black exactly the same shade and silkiness as Harry's hanging down to his shoulders. He was wearing long silky black robes that Harry thought he could see moving.

Harry knew who this was. This was Lord Hades, God of the Underworld, Dead, and Wealth. Harry Potter's father! Harry noticed that like the way people would instinctively move away from Harry with a shudder. Harry, however, felt himself drawn to his father's presence. He left behind Cat, Annabeth and Luke. Cat seemed to be trying to keep them from following. Harry was thankful for his best friend more than ever.

…

Hades had been smirking around the room reminding his _dearest_ brother of his daughter the pine tree. Oh yes, he had sent his minions after the girl. He had known about her for years, of course but he had no reason to go after her personally until this summer; this summer when Zeus had tried to strike his son from the sky. It was like Maria all over again. Hades didn't know why the women he loved always had to be taken from him so early.

Hades sighed when he felt a living presence behind him. The Lord of the Dead turned around hoping he could get whoever it was to leave him alone. Whoever it was couldn't they see he was thinking and grieving over his lovers? Hades didn't understand why the fear and death that he radiated on a permanent basis wasn't putting the mortal off. He could feel it was a mortal. Well, he'd just have to remind them that he was the Lord of the Underworld and could condemn them to pain for the rest of eternity if they weren't very careful.

Then he saw who it was.

The person who had approached him was a boy of about seven years old who – hopefully – had many years before he came into his kingdom. But the fact he was a demigod and Zeus hated the boy would make that hard.

The boy had raven black hair so very unlike Lily's and alabaster skin that almost shone in the glow of Olympus. He was tall and athletic which made sense considering he'd spent so many months training at Camp Half Blood. But the most striking thing about him was his emerald green eyes that were exactly like Lily's.

'Harry,' breathed the God of the Dead for once in his eternity feeling shocked.

'Hello, Father,' the boy spoke with an English accent but had developed an American lilt from the time spent with Americans.

'You know?' asked Hades.

'It wasn't hard to work out,' shrugged Harry, 'speaking with the dead, liking the shadows, animals and nature spirits not liking me, scaring people away.'

Hades nodded, 'I guess not. Are you happy?'

Harry nodded, 'yes, I am. I enjoy Camp.'

Hades did something he really did. The Lord of the Dead smiled, 'I'm glad.'

'Can I visit you sometime?' Harry asked nervous and hopeful at the same time.

Hades looked at his seven-year-old son's pale face full of hope, love and fear. How innocent Harry was. Hades wished that he would stay that way but knew that him being a demigod and his son that wouldn't last long. Hades felt sadness, heartache and grief sweep across his chest.

His children never lasted. He wished that he could keep them from dying but unfortunately that wasn't his job. That was Thanatos' job and not his. But he wanted to see Harry again. What with Maria and Lily dead and Nico and Bianca locked in Lotus Hotel until it was safe for them to come out, he had been lonely for a long time.

His dearest wife Persephone helped a lot but with she was only there for six months of the year and the rest of the time she lived with her mother. Hades repressed a shudder at the thought of his horrific mother-in-law. There was a reason his children and her children never got on. He looked at his mother-in-law where she was laughing with a dryad over by a waterfall.

'Yes, you can,' Hades finally said.

Harry grinned, 'brilliant I've just about perfected Shadow Travel.'

'You can Shadow Travel?' asked Hades very much impressed.

'Oh yes mum taught me,' Harry said cheerfully.

'You speak to her?' asked Hades.

Harry nodded eagerly, 'uh huh.'

'Tell me about yourself,' Hades said.

'Well, my best friend is Cat Black. She's not been claimed,' Harry's eyes drooped a bit. 'I hate Pegasi practice.'

'I'm not surprised,' muttered Hades. 'You should try with Thestrals – they are my own personal horses that I created. Only those who have seen death can see them, as well as my children of course.’

'Cool,' Harry said grinning again.

'Are you sure you're my son?' drawled Hades, 'you are far to cheerful.'

Harry giggled at this, 'I'm sure, Dad.'

'So, this is the boy,'

xXx

A powerful voice that made Harry shudder came up behind them. Harry looked to see a man equally as tall as his father with grey hair and electric blue eyes. The man shone with absolute power under his pure white toga.

Harry stared at the man for a second before he was pulled behind his father by Hades. He looked right up at his father who looked somewhere between furious and terrified of the other God. Harry was confused and didn't know what was happening, but he didn't want to get between two angry Gods.

'This is my son,' Hades said stiffly.

'Yet you haven't claimed him,' the other God pointed out.

'That is between me and my son,' Hades said stiffly.

'Of course, brother,' agreed Harry's Uncle?

'You were hardly my brother when you murdered my two of my children or tried to shoot Harry out of the sky,' hissed the Lord of the Underworld.

'Nor were you mine when you sent your minions after my daughter,' the God said.

Harry gasped suddenly realising who this God was. It was Zeus, Lord of the Skies and King of the Gods and Annabeth’s friend, Thalia’s father. Harry stood behind his father knowing if Zeus tried to kill him there was nothing that Harry could do.

'Now, now, Zeus, don't take if you can't receive,' smirked Hades.

Harry flinched at his father’s cold turn. Of course, he knew that Hades was not a good person. But to hear him taunting Zeus for Thalia’s death, after having spent the past few months listening to Annabeth’s rage at what happened to Thalia, and hearing Luke cry out for Thalia in his nightmares was particularly horrifying for Harry.

'How dare you?' demanded the God enraged.

_'I dare because you dared_ ,' Hades shouted so the whole room shook.

…

All conversation abruptly stopped as the Lord of the Dead’s shout. Everyone turned to watch the God of the Underworld and the God of the Sky argue. It wasn’t a surprise, the two Gods were opposites in all respects, and had much negative history. There was an argument almost ever solstice … but rarely more than that.

However, this was not a normal winter solstice. In the last six months two potential Prophecy Children had appeared – the Son of Hades and Daughter of Zeus. Thalia Grace was all but dead at Hades’ orders. And Harry had almost been killed directly by Zeus.

Harry’s only saving grace was the protection and care of his deceased mother, whilst from all accounts Thalia had to raise herself. It always delighted Chiron how a demigod’s mortal parents could be the making or breaking of a demigod. Harry was lucky he had the love of a mother which outlasted even death.

Then Chiron who Harry sheltering behind Hades. Chiron understood immediately what was going on. He made eye contact with the young demigod’s eyes, but he couldn't stand up to Zeus no matter how much he wanted to protect his demigods. He just had to pray that the God of the Dead would look after his son and that Zeus would not incinerate the boy.

That was when Hera arrived. This did not make Chiron feel any better about Harry’s situation. Hera was as likely to condemn the boy as she was to protect him depending on her mood. If Harry had been Zeus’ child Hera would have delighted in killing the proof of her husband’s infidelity.

…

'Zeus, let’s not ruin the party, dear,' said a smiling woman coming up to them. ‘Let’s not fight in front of the children.’

Harry looked up at the tall motherly woman. The Goddess had long chocolate brown locks tied into a braid with golden ribbons that matched her golden robes. She had large chocolate-coloured eyes. She moved with graceful movements that Harry could never hope to compete with as she placed one hand on Zeus' effectively calming the situation down something that relieved Harry to no end even if Harry had a feeling that it had less to do with saving Harry, than not ruining her party.

'You, why don't you go and run off and find your little friends,' the Goddess sniffed.

'Yes, Ma'am,' Harry said.

Harry quickly found Cat who dragged him off into a corner somewhere for the full details of what had happened between the two Gods and him. Harry was relieved to be away from the major gods. Harry wasn’t sure if he was still shaking or not.

'Well it sounds like your Dad cares for you,' Cat said and Harry could hear the jealously in her voice.

'I know,' Harry said shocked. 'I'm just glad the Goddess was there to calm the Sky God down.'

Cat nodded, 'thank the Gods.'

'I think you mean thank the Goddess,' Harry corrected with a laugh.

'Oh ha, ha,' snorted Cat. 'Come on let's keep you away from Zeus.'

Chiron appeared not long after, 'what happened, Harry?'

'Dad and I were talking when we were interrupted and they began arguing about trying to kill each other's children,' Harry said confused. 'Then the Queen calmed the Sky God down, I think because the argument was ruining her party, and banished me.'

Chiron nodded but was smiling, 'you are very lucky that Hera took your side in this. But I think you should stay away from the Gods for now.'

'Yes, Chiron,' Harry said.


	11. Hades' Tour

** Chapter Eleven **

** Hades' Tour ** ****

Harry could barely wait for the next day to end when he would visit his father that night. Cat knew this was the reason for Harry's inattentiveness throughout the day. Not that this was particularly useful for a demigod, but it was worse than usual.

Then that night Harry lay awake waiting for the older ones to go to sleep. Finally, Michael called light outs. Harry lay awake as he listened to the others breath level out as they fell asleep. When eventually even Cat finally fell asleep, Harry slipped out of his bed pulling on his black jeans and orange camp half blood and a long, black trench coat which he had bought for the winter.

Harry then left the Cabin and Shadow Travelled thinking of his father and his images of the Underworld from lessons. Harry swayed slightly at the end feeling tired. It hadn't exhausted him this much in a long time, but he supposed that was because it was far longer to travel from the Camp to the Underworld rather from one end of Camp to the other end of Camp. Harry fell into a pair of strong, cool arms but it wasn't like Harry felt the cold.

'Have you ever Shadow Travelled before?' asked Hades hitting Harry with a piercing look.

'Not that far,' Harry said, 'usually only from one end of Camp to the other. I haven't felt that tired in months.'

Hades nodded, 'it just takes practice. Come on I'll get you some food and nectar.'

'Nectar?' asked Harry.

Harry had never tasted nectar, but he knew a few people had camp who had. But of course, nectar was only given when a demigod had real need of it as too much of it could be lethal for a half blood. Harry found that sharing a meal with his father was a surreal experience to put it mildly. 

Harry wondered what people would think if they saw the Lord of the Dead having a meal with a seven year old boy. There were of course dead guards at the door at all times. Harry was feeling quite awkward and as any demigod would tell you when things got awkward, they began to fidget. That was the curse of ADHD unfortunately.

'So, you spoke about the dead horses,' Harry said when the awkwardness got too much for him.

'Thestrals,' corrected Hades sounding amused, 'not dead horses.'

'Yeah vestrals,' Harry said.

'Thestrals,' repeated Hades.

'Thestrals,' Harry grinned cheekily.

Hades just shook his head at his son's antics, 'did you ever not know how to say it?'

Harry didn't answer, 'can I see some?'

'After dinner,' Hades said.

'You know I've already had dinner,' Harry said.

'Before you Shadow Travelled,' Hades said pointedly.

'Oh, you're no fun,' Harry said.

'I am the Lord of the Dead I don't do fun,' Hades responded.

Harry just snickered at his father, 'so what do you do?' 

'I judge the dead,' Hades said grimly.

'Why?' asked Harry.

'So good people get rewarded and bad people get punished,' Hades said simply.

'Mum said she was in Elysium,' Harry said.

'A place for heroes,' nodded Hades.

'Did you love her?' asked Harry.

'She was a wonderful woman,' Hades said. 'She could see past the prejudices of society always judging one on their own personality rather than the light they've been cast in.'

'Huh?' asked Harry not understanding any of it.

Hades blinked, 'she was a very fair person.'

'When did you meet?' asked Harry.

'She was an Unspeakable-'Hades began.

'A what?' Harry asked.

'A top-secret magical scientist,' Hades explained.

'Cool, did she discover anything?' Harry asked green eyes glowing.

Hades had a small, sad smile on her face, 'she had a lot of theories on death and the afterlife. I have to say I helped her on that. In particular her work on the Veil of Death was second to none.’

‘What’s the Veil of Death?’ asked Harry.

'One of my children centuries ago invented it to try and save a loved one,' Hades said sighing sadly. 'It didn't work once someone's gone on nothing will completely bring them back. All, it did was create a doorway into Hades … which mortals will not survive.'

'Oh,' Harry said simply.

'Did she know who you were?' asked Harry.

‘Yes, she did, I told her when I heard her and a colleague having an argument. She was right of course,' Hades said. 'She was an extremely intelligent witch. You have her eyes you know.'

'You sound like Aunt Petunia,' muttered Harry.

Hades frowned, 'Lily never did get on with Petunia.'

'Aunt Petunia felt guilty that she had never made up with mom before it was too late,' Harry said.

'That is often the case,' Hades said. 'You know your accent is becoming more American by the day.'

'That's what Chiron said,' Harry laughed.

'How is the old horse?' asked Hades.

'He was worried about what happened last night,' Harry said.

'You mean my dearest brother,' growled Hades.

Harry felt his father's power radiate the room again. If it had been anyone but the son of the God of the Dead, they would have gone running a mile. The death and fear that Hades could radiate even without his helm of darkness was incredible. But Harry was Hades' son so could weather it as he to a much lesser degree radiated the same presence of fear and death. Of course, it affected him and made him shudder, but he did not fall to his knees as a normal mortal would.

Hades black eyes burned with fury as only the God of the Dead could. Harry saw his robes move and the faces in it seemed restless as their Lord became more and more angry. Harry stayed quiet and shrunk into himself as the Lord of the Death’s oppressive air became harsher and harsher.

Then the door swung open to reveal a Goddess standing at the door. The Goddess was a tall and beautiful young woman. Her skin was very pale as though she hadn't been out of the Underworld in quite a few months. Her black hair flowed and curled halfway down her back over her white dress. Her eyes seemed faded like a plant that had been kept from the sunlight for too long. She caught sight of her husband's son sitting at the table she frowned.

'I see _your_ son has popped down for a visit,' Persephone said.

'Hello ma'am,' Harry said politely.

'Why do your bastards always have to hang around?' demanded Persephone with a huff.

'I was just about to show Harry the Thestrals,' Hades said.

Harry grinned, 'cool.’

'You do know that the garden and stables are the only decent places in this hellhole,' Persephone retorted.

'Persephone,' Hades hissed.

'I'm going to my garden,' Persephone said and walked off.

'Don't mind her, Harry, she's had it hard lately,' Hades told his son.

'Are we really going to see the Thestrals?' asked Harry excitedly.

'Patience,' Hades said.

Not long after they were down at the stables which were made out of black wood. There was a racing track lined with black poplar trees. There were no seats, but Harry supposed that apart from the dead there were few living people who visited the underworld and stayed. Harry didn't mind he quite liked it. But he'd always preferred the dark and the black to the daytime. It must have been a child of Hades thing. Harry looked at the skeletal black horse with leathery bat-like wings. Harry thought it was beautiful.

'Oh, aren't you beautiful,' Harry cooed.

'Her name is May,' Hades said. 'Persephone named her.'

'Can I ride her?' asked Harry.

'If you want,' Hades said.

'Can I ride you May?' Harry asked the Thestral.

' _Yes, little Prince,'_ the Thestral whispered intoHarry's mind.

Harry was amazed when the large Thestral bent down slightly to let Harry up onto its back. Harry was amazed at how easy it was to slip onto the Thestral and how comfortable. She was certainly better than any Pegasi. 

Harry squeezed slightly on the Thestral's flanks as he'd seen the other children do during Pegasi lessons which shot forward slightly. Harry then guided it towards the air. The two of them then began to fly. Harry giggled slightly enjoying the cool underworld air hitting him.

'You're much better than a Pegasi,' Harry said.

' _You bet I am little Prince,'_ May snorted into Harry's mind.

\- - -

Hades remained on the ground watching his young son giggling with the Thestral. He could hear everything to the two Underworld citizens were saying to each other, of course. Hades smiled as he watched his young son giggle happy and carefree as few of his children ever were. 

Hades had personally never much liked Thestrals. They pulled his chariot, and pleased Persephone. Of course, Persephone was the reason he had made them in the first place as a wedding gift to his beautiful young bride.

But looking at his son he was never gladder that he had created the Horses of the Dead as Poseidon had always called them in jest. Out of two brothers Poseidon was his favourite brother. Not that that was any great contest (anyone would be his favourite over Zeus). Of course, non-judgemental Hestia was his favourite sibling, although he thought that was the same of all four of them. 

'May, bring Harry down,' Hades ordered.

Hades would have loved Harry to spend more time down here, but he needed to go to bed. Otherwise, he would be exhausted by the next morning and Hades was well aware of how extensive demigod training was. Of course, they needed it if they were to survive to adulthood. But that did mean that demigods couldn’t have all-nighters, even if his children were almost nocturnal because of the fact they felt more comfortable in darkness than the light. 

May and Harry landed both looking disappointed. How a Thestral could look disappointed was anyone's guess but she did. Harry looked like he wanted to argue his bedtime (as all children would if they had the chance to).

'Come on Harry you have training tomorrow; you have to get some sleep tonight,' Hades said.

‘But, Dad,’ Harry groaned.

'No buts,’ Hades said. 

It felt strange, actually, being a parent to a very young child who had not yet become bitter to the world (and him) because of what they were. Usually, by the time he met his children they were already teenagers who were angry and bitter. But Harry at the age of seven was still very much a child who wanted to play and didn’t want to go to bed, even when he was clearly exhausted.

‘Come on I'll give you the tour,' Hades said. ‘And then to bed.’

*****

Harry nodded excitedly beaming as he followed after his father who was going to show him Hades in a way few mortals would ever know. They had been flying in a courtyard of Hades' palace. Hades lea Harry through the castle pointing out the dining room that he already had been into. He pointed out Persephone's quarters which Harry decided to stay out of. Then there was Hades' quarters that Harry thought were decent looking. Then there was a kitchen with some of the best dead chefs from throughout the ages. Harry had to wonder whether they had kept up their skills despite passing on.

'Can the dead cook?' asked Harry.

'Well, you seemed to quite like their roast,' smirked Hades.

'They cooked it?' asked Harry wide eyed.

'Of course,' Hades said. 'There's Persephone's garden. I'd stay away from there unless you want to be turned into a shrub.'

Harry laughed thinking that his father was joking.

'You think I'm joking?' asked Hades, 'trust me I'm not.'

Then Harry was shown a few drawing and living rooms and the castle gates. Then he was brought up to the guest rooms and was asked to pick one. Harry picked one which faced out onto the moat of the Styx. It was made of dark stones with black covers over the bed and mahogany chest and wardrobe. Harry liked it a lot. Hades left Harry after changing into his clothes into pyjamas that Hades had created out of nothing. Harry lay on the bed feeling more comfortable than he ever had on the surface world. No matter what he was always a child of the Underworld.

…

Harry awoke to a smallish skeleton in a Victorian maid's outfit waking him up. Harry blinked for a second. He wondered what time of day it was. He hoped he'd be able to explain where he had been to the others. He was sure that Cat knew. Chiron wouldn't be happy with him at all. 

Harry rubbed the sleep out of his eyes as the skeleton told him that he was to meet his father at the castle gates so that he could be taken back to the Camp. Harry wondered when he'd next meet his father but hurriedly got up and met up with his father.

'Ah there you are Harry,' greeted Hades changing Harry's clothes back to how they were. 'Well come on.'

Harry easily kept up with Hades as they made their way through the Fields of Asphodel as the dead came up to them attracted to Harry’s father like moths to a flame. Harry of course understood them perfectly considering he was a Son of Hades. Hades doubted that Harry even thought of this as odd. Other mortals wouldn't be able to understand what the dead were saying. Harry seemed quite interested in what Percival Dumbledore was saying.

'Come on, Harry,' Hades pulled Harry along. 'That's the Field of Asphodel where most of the Dead remain. But whatever you do Harry _do not_ go beyond the boundaries of this Field.'

'Why?' asked Harry.

'That's where Tartarus lies,' warned Hades, 'a prison for the worst immortals of history.'

'Okay Dad,' Harry said.

'And that's the judgement Pavilion to decide how well they've lived their life so the rewards or punishments they'll get in the afterlife,' Hades said. 'I've got a pick of the most famous dead to act as judges.'

'Uh huh,' Harry said.

Harry could hear cries of pain and torment come from another part of the Underworld. There were people being led by dead, armed guards. Harry could hear those who were there or were being taken there beg to be revaluated. He didn't know where it was, but he hoped he would never go there ever. He hated the idea that his father would hurt someone like that, but he wasn't stupid enough to say as much. Not knowing what he had done to Annabeth and Luke’s friend. He just looked with wide eyes at his father.

'That is the Fields of Punishment you must promise me never to go there,' Hades said seriously.

'I promise,' Harry said.

Then he looked towards the gates where new souls were coming in daily. Harry couldn't help but smile as he saw a large three headed Rottweiler. It was massive and black as night. Harry ran up to it and began to pet it. The three-headed-dog began to hum in contentment. Harry had never seen an animal like it before. He had always liked dogs. They were some of the few animals that actually liked him. He supposed that was his connection to their friend from the Underworld. Harry realised he was getting in the way and returned to his father.

'That's Cerberus – he has a spawn on Earth,' Hades then whistled and a hellhound came racing towards him. 'Bring Harry to the Camp then come back. I'll see you later Harry.'

'Yes, Dad,' Harry said and left with the hellhound to Camp Half Blood.


	12. What Voldemort Did

** Chapter Twelve **

** What Voldemort Did ** ****

It was about two and half years after Harry's first visit to Olympus and the Underworld. Harry was still in Camp Half Blood. He was still best friends with Cat and Eve. Annabeth and Luke had become closer to him but due to feelings of guilt for Thalia’s fate, and fear that they would condemn him for his heritage if it ever came out, Harry hadn’t let them become too close to him.

It was now June and those who didn't stay at Camp Year-round would be returning in a few weeks. Harry was going to be ten in a few months. Cat was going to be starting Hogwarts in September something she was both excited and nervous about. She wanted to prove everyone wrong about her by not being sorted into Slytherin like her mother was.

Harry didn't care if she got into Slytherin or any of the other houses; Cathryn Black would always be his best friend. Eve was returning for the summer before she too began Hogwarts. Eve's mother – Hectate – had decided that she would be going to Hogwarts something that both Eve and Cat were thrilled at. 

Harry was slightly jealous of them. He was going to miss his two friends as they began school together. It was another year before Harry could join his best friends. Of course, he had other friends but none of the others knew the truth about him.

Annabeth was going to be turning eleven too a few weeks after Harry. Luke's seventeenth birthday was coming up. Something that Cat and the children who grew up in magical families or orphanages wanted to throw a huge party for since that was when they came of age there. Annabeth reminded them that in the Ancient Greek world Luke was already a man because they became of age at fifteen years old. But this didn't seem to matter to Cat, and a few others. They were all planning to give him a huge party until he was called up to the Big House by Chiron.

Luke never returned that day. At dinner the Hermes cabin and Annabeth were oddly quiet. It was unusual for people to leave at any time during the summer holidays apart from a quest. Was that it? Had Luke gotten a quest? Harry had heard tell of the quest that Lee had got before Harry had come to Camp. 

Harry waited for Mr D or Chiron to make the statement on their missing cabin mate. They were going to tell them, weren't they? Finally, Mr D cleared his throat. Hermes table instantly looked up.

'Laurence Cassidy, son of Hermes has gone on quest and taken Elijah Singer, son of Ares, and Ken Covey, son of Apollo,' Mr D said. Then Chiron whispered into his ear, 'okay, okay Luke Castellan, Emerson Snow, and Kevin Collins.'

'So where do you think Luke's gone?' asked Harry.

'Dunno,' Cat replied.

'He took a son of Ares,' Perry said.

'Well, they are the best fighters,' Cat said.

'And Apollo's son can do medicine,' Harry added.

/

It was only a month later that Harry realised how wrong he was. Harry had been wandering around the camp whilst the rest were training with the Pegasi. Harry wished that he could bring a Thestral to the camp so that he could train with it. But that was impossible as all most of them would see apart from those who had seen someone die was Harry floating in mid-air. They'd probably think he was a son of Zeus or something if they saw that. 

Then a sudden feeling like ringing in his ears came over him all of a sudden. Harry choked. Harry didn't know what had just happened he just knew that something had happened to Emerson and Kevin. 

Harry got up from his bunk and ran off to the arena. As soon as he entered the Pegasi began to bray. Harry was too used to this to care. Chiron who had been helping one of Dionysius' sons turned as soon as Harry came in looking paler than normal and that was saying something. 

'I need to talk to you,' Harry said.

'Othelia can you watch the rest for a moment,' Chiron ordered following Harry out. 'What is it?'

'I have a bad feeling,' Harry said.

'What kind of bad feeling?' asked Chiron.

'It's about Emerson and Kevin,' Harry said.

'What about them did you have a dream?' asked Chiron.

Harry shook his head knowing what Chiron meant. Demigods always had odd dreams full of symbolism and prophecies. That was how Harry knew exactly what had happened at Godric's Hollow all those years ago. 

He'd been having odd dreams recently about a disembodied voice calling to him from his bedroom in the Underworld. Harry hated it. The voice scared him and always put him in an awful mood. He hadn't told anyone else because he feared they'd suggest him stopping visiting his father. 

But this wasn't a dream. Somehow Harry knew it was something worse, something much worse. Something that Harry couldn’t even put a name to. He just knew that it was bad.

'No … a feeling,' Harry said. 'Like a ringing in my ears but I knew it was to do with Kevin and Emerson. It was strange,' Harry frowned. ‘I think … I think there’s something wrong with them … I feel like crying … like … like ….’ Harry couldn’t put into words what it was he was feeling.

‘Like mourning,’ Chiron said softly, closing his eyes and crossing himself. 'You are feeling them enter your father's territory,' Chiron said gently.

'You mean they’re dead,' Harry said softly.

'Yes,' Chiron said sofrlt.

'I have to go,' Harry said.

Harry ran off after nicking some food and water. It was one thing to raise his mother who was his family and wanted to visit him. But to raise two barely known people was far harder meaning Harry needed to perform the ritual to raise the dead. Over the last few years his father had taught him more and more about his powers as well as giving him presents. As Greeks didn't celebrate Christmas, they did not have Christmas presents but he got something on the thirty-first of July every year.

His eighth birthday present was one of his favourite presents simply because it was so useful. Harry had to pretend he didn't have it as it would raise questions about where he had got it. Only Cat and Eve knew he had it. It was a stygian Iron sword forged in the depths of the underworld and cooled in the River Styx. It was indestructible and could kill monster, demigod and mortal and harm immortals. It was a long, night black sword with a bone handle that Harry suspected was bone. The Hermes kids suspected that it was stolen. Only Cat and Eve knew where it had really come from.

His ninth birthday present was a set of black armour with the symbol or Hades on it. It looked deadly and lethal and Harry loved it. Again, he had to hide it or it would become obvious who his father was and that would not be good for him. 

Harry was well aware of what his line was treated like. Add Zeus and Thalia's defeat and the prophecy that Annabeth had told him about into the picture and he would become universally distrusted. So far it was Chiron and the Gods who knew. But Chiron cared about him and Gods didn't tell people things without good reason.

Harry summoned from the dead his two fellow campers who had recently passed on. He looked at the tall, muscular, blonde mess of hair that was the son of Ares and the neat blonde, brown eyed, serious and sharp-eyed son of Apollo. For all their similarities in colourings the two dead boys couldn't be more different. Emerson was thirteen whilst Kevin was college age. Harry watched the two boys he hadn't even known.

'So, I was right?' Harry asked.

'Yes,' they replied.

'Are you in Elysium?' asked Harry.

'I'm thinking about going on for another try at life,' Emerson said.

'I'm sorry,' Harry said before banishing them off.

/

'Dad did you know I can feel those who I've met when they die?' Harry said.

It was that night and he had just arrived at his father's palace. He was finding that he was spending fewer and fewer night sleeping in the Hermes cabin. Not that he minded. Hermes cabin was always way too overcrowded with the combined numbers of Hermes children, the unclaimed children and like Harry and Eve the children of the gods and goddesses who were deemed too unimportant or scary to be given a cabin. Harry wished that someday it would change. Harry wished that someday Cat would be claimed, and he and Eve would be accepted.

'Yes,' Hades said, 'all children of mine can.'

'You will look after them?' asked Harry.

'It is my job,' Hades said stiffly. 'Anyway Ares' son has gone on for a chance at the Isle of the Blessed. He only has one more life to get through to achieve the Isle.'

'That's good,' Harry said.

'Indeed, it is,' Hades agreed. 'You know you'd be able to focus on any soul if you wanted to,' Hades said then frowned. 'That's strange there's another splinter of a soul within you.'

'How?' asked Harry.

'I don't know,' frowned Harry's father. 'Voldemort,' hissed Hades eyes flashing furiously. 'So that's how he escaped death.'

'You mean mum's murderer?' asked Harry.

'Unfortunately,' spat Hades. 'He escaped me by making a Horcrux or more.'

'What's a Horcrux?' asked Harry.

'A Horcrux is a piece of the soul bound to an inanimate object to preserve one's life. A violation of nature if I ever saw one,' hissed Hades. 'The Fates cannot collect unless the string of life is all together. Or someone destroys each of the soul pieces.'

'Can you take it out of me?' asked Harry.

'Yes, Harry, come here,' Hades said.

Hades saw that his son was nervous and realised how much power and fury he had let forth in the room. But now was not the time to think of that. He took Harry's head in his hands concentrating on the interlocking souls. Careful not to harm Harry or leave any part of the monster's soul in his young son he removed the soul. Then he opened his eyes to see a night black soul as dark as any he had seen floating in mid-air. He summoned a bottle and placed it in. Looking he could see that they had only one-point-five percent of a soul.

'Not a lot,' Harry said.

‘One-point five percent,' Hades said grimly. 'That means we have five more Horcruxes to collect and the main part of course. Keep a look out for me.'

'Of course, Dad, I want him gone as well. He killed Mum and James,' Harry said.

‘I know he did,' Hades said heavily. 'It will be the Fields of Punishment for that alone. How I wish when Lily told me that she was marked for Death, I had demanded she come here.'

‘I doubt Persephone would be happy about that,’ Harry said as he yawned.

‘Bed,’ Hades said.


	13. Saying Goodbye

** Chapter Thirteen **

** Saying Goodbye **

Little over a week later Luke arrived back at the camp all bloodied up and alone. This wasn't a surprise to Harry, Cat, Eve or Chiron. Harry had tried to tell Apollo's cabin and Ares' Cabin that they might not come back again that had led to many arrows (blunted) in his back and a lot more bruises than normal.

Harry closed his eyes. He just hoped that Luke would pull through. Annabeth stayed as a vigil throughout Luke's sleep feeding him ambrosia and nectar. Harry was confronted by two angry cabins.

'How did you know?' demanded Emmett Adams the nineteen-year-old counsellor of Ares cabin.

'I had a dream,' Harry lied. 'I hoped I was wrong but…'he trailed off.

'And a bloody son of Hermes survived,' growled Emmett storming off.

Harry wanted to say something to help the boy who was obviously grieving for his younger brother. But before he could say anything, he felt a hand on his arm. Harry turned to see Annabeth regarding him sadly. A look upon her ten-year-old face that looked as old as Chiron was. It took Harry a moment to realise that Annabeth had left Luke alone. He was about to say something about that but Annabeth Chase bet Harry to the chase.

'Leave him,' warned Annabeth. 'He needs time.'

'I know I just can't stand to see him hurting,' Harry said. 'They're in Elysium anyway. Happy.'

'I know,' Annabeth said.

'How's Luke?' asked Harry.

Harry knew that his cabin mate hadn't died. He would have felt it if he had and Harry doubted that Annabeth would be so calm if she had lost Luke too. She barely kept it together over Thalia and that was only because Luke was there to help her through the worst of it. And just the same Annabeth was able to help Luke through the worst of his grief. Harry was glad that those two had such a remarkable friendship. But that didn't mean he was out of the woods yet? But Annabeth did look slightly more hopeful than previously.

'He's awake and seem okay. He's talking to Chiron now,' Annabeth shrugged.

'They're burning the shrouds tonight,' Harry said.

'I know,' Annabeth said voice cracking slightly.

And that's what happened that night the two defeated heroes' shrouds were burnt. Kevin's was golden coloured with images of bows and suns sewn into the fabric. Emerson's looked rougher as it was the traditional Ares dark red with the boar head, but Harry felt that the two heroes would appreciate it. There was a silence a prayer to the Gods. Harry prayed that Emerson would be happy with the life he was reincarnated into and that Kevin met with those he knew whom had already passed on.

The weeks went on and Harry was becoming increasingly concerned about Luke. Harry was trying to treat him normally because he seemed to growl at anyone who treated him with the pity and sympathy he deserved. Annabeth barely let go of Hermes' son.

But apart from that Harry had noticed in his nightly outings that the older boy didn't seem to be sleeping at all. He tossed and turned in his sleep. Harry had mentioned this to Annabeth who Luke was closest to who was trying to help Luke deal with everything, but it didn't seem to be working.

The Camp was trying it's best to heal after what had happened. But at the end of the day, they had lost two of their members to death. And Harry couldn't help but feel were also loosing Luke in a much more different and much more terrible way than Kevin and Emerson.

Or maybe it was just the fact that Luke was the only one out of the three that Harry really knew. Not that Harry would dream of repeating his fears to Annabeth. She was worried enough about Luke as it was. Harry was just glad that her counsellor was looking after her.

Harry and Annabeth's birthday came and went with a cake for each of them shared out between the campers and some sacrificed to the Gods. Harry received a collection of Power Ranger toys. Harry hadn't watched the power rangers as they didn't have a TV in the camp.

They lived a very traditionally lifestyle here at camp. It was odd in the twentieth century, and Dudley would have hated it, but Harry wouldn't have it any different. But the other boys told him what it was about, so it was cool. Still Harry would have preferred something more practical, but he thanked his aunt anyway.

Eve being the only one who had money as Cat didn't have access to her family's money as they weren't dead just incarcerated. Eve gave Harry a long, black, leather trench coat with skulls sewed onto the collar. Harry thought it was really cool. Harry thought that if you combined it with the armour and sword from his father, you'd have to be blind, stupid or ignorant of the Greek Gods not to realise who Harry's father was. Harry often wore the trench coat despite it being the middle of the summer.

But by a long stretch Harry's best present had been from his father. It was a simple knife that had a simple black, sheaf encrusted with rubies. Then when you pulled it out it was Stygian Iron. Harry wondered if his father knew how to give presents that weren't used to kill people. Not that Harry minded at all. He loved his presents. He wore it at his hip at all times even if he used the Celestial Bronze swords that camp provided it seemed that Stygian Iron worked better for him than they did probably because he was Hades' son.

Then all too soon the end of August approached. They received their latest bead for the Camp necklace. Harry's first bead had been one of a centaur in a prom dress. Harry had to remind himself never to let Chiron throw a party for his cousin again even if she was graduating. Centaurs, alcohol and dresses just do not mix. Was that really when he was seven years old? That was three whole years ago when he had first come to camp knowing nobody and nothing about Greek Gods and now look at him.

The Bead he got when he was eight had been that of a heart. The Aphrodite campers had been very busy that year and managed to convince even Ares campers that a fullblown camp ball was on. It actually to Chiron's surprise and Mr D's disappointment went incredibly well. Harry had gone in black as per usual. The only time Harry didn't wear black was when he was in the Camp Half Blood T-shirt which he wished was black with orange writing instead of orange with black writing. That would be much cooler.

Last year's bead had been a Greek Trimierre on fire. Harry vowed never to trust the Hephaestus' children's automatons on water boats even with Hephaestus' blessing. Harry shook his head. Thank the Gods for Athena's children's quick thinking or he would have become a permanent resident of the Underworld. By some miracle or the God's intervention (Harry wasn't sure which) none of the heroes had died in that disaster. Still the Hephaestus cabin had become for a few weeks at least the most glared at siblings.

Now this year they had a bead added that was a golden dragon clutching a golden arrow with the names of the campers who had died etched onto it. Emerson Snow's was etched in dark red as he was a son of Ares whilst Kevin Collins was etched in bright orange. It made Luke go all tense as he was the only one who had survived the quest gone wrong. Harry still had no idea what had happened there. Harry suspected that Annabeth knew more but she wouldn't tell anyone what had happened out of respect for Luke.

'What happened?' asked Harry.

'Emerson was supposed to be distracting the dragon head on whilst Kevin shot arrows at it to stop it from getting too close to Emerson whilst I got the apple. But it didn't work Emerson flung himself between me and the dragon,' here Luke gulped.

'He died bravely,' Harry said.

'I decided to retreat and signalled for Kevin to retreat too but that caused the dragon to see Kevin. The dragon then … then used his fire breath …' Luke trailed off. 'So, it was my fault.'

'No, it wasn't,' Annabeth said.

'Then it turned back to me and began clawing at me before Hermes' shoes dragged me away,' Luke finished.

'So, your father saved you?' asked Cat.

'Yeah,' Luke said bitterly. 'He didn't care too much about a thirteen-year-old kid who was in college and had his whole life ahead of him. He could have saved them.'

'Gods can't interfere in heroes’ quests,' Annabeth reminded Luke. 'They can give you tips and tools, but they can't get involved.'

'Yeah, well that's stupid,' Luke stormed off.

/

Then it was the day that the children who were leaving for Hogwarts came all too soon for Harry's liking. Harry, Cat, Eve, Luke and Annabeth were standing in the Hermes cabin. Cat and Eve had their things all packed into trunks. The schoolbooks were all in Ancient Greek. It was only essays and schoolwork that they had to battle through dyslexia for. Harry didn't know how he was going to cope without his two best friends there. He hadn't had a single year without Cat in his life since he was seven years old.

'So, this is it,' Harry said.

'Oh, don't be so melodramatic,' Eve rolled her eyes.

'We'll be back for Christmas,' added Cat.

'It will pass in no time,' promised Eve.

'Just don't be alone on Halloween,' Cat told him.

Halloween the day that Harry's mother and stepfather died was always a hard day for Harry and Harry would always have horrific dreams. He didn't know how it would change now that he was no longer a Horcrux. Eve had been sickened by what Voldemort had done. And almost as furious as Hades himself who hated people who cheated death. As much as he complained about how much work he had to do with all the deaths he also knew that for there to be balance in the world people had to come when their time came.

'I'll look after him,' promised Luke.

'What are friends for,' added Annabeth.

'Write to me,' Harry said practically begging.

Eve nodded, ‘of course.’

'I'll miss you,' Harry said voice thick.

'Oh, don't worry next year you'll be going with them,' Luke said.

'I know, I know,' Harry said.

'And you'll be leaving us two on our lonesome,' pouted Annabeth.

'Hardly on your lonesome,' laughed Eve, 'how many siblings do you two have?'

The five embraced as Chiron called the campers who were leaving for Hogwarts out. Harry watched them go with their trunks and suddenly the Hermes' cabin which was still full to bursting felt very empty. Harry sank down on his bed aware of Luke and Annabeth watching him with eyes full of concern.

Harry knew that he hadn't lost his best friends as they had lost Thalia, but it still hurt. Cat and Eve, he trusted with everything and now they were gone. Harry wished he was a year older unaware that in a few years he would be very much thankful for that.

'Hey, we're not that bad,' laughed Annabeth. 'I'm sure you can even put up with old Scarface.'

'Well, if I'm Scarface then Harry is too,' Luke retorted.

'Will you ever change?' asked Annabeth.

'No never,' Luke said but Harry couldn't help but notice the seventeen-year-old avoided the eight year old's eyes.


End file.
